MaSei No Tama
by saav
Summary: Naraku tiene un nuevo objetivo, encontrar la joya gemela de la perla de Shikon, para evitar que cumpla su meta, InuYasha y los demás recibiran una ayuda inesperada
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Noche de luna llena, el astro hermano del sol brilla en lo alto del profundo firmamento azul oscuro con gran intensidad dotando a las hojas de los arboles con un magnifico aspecto plateado como si de relucientes monedas se tratasen; sin embargo, su enorme resplandor no es lo suficientemente fuerte para brindar tan siquiera un poco de luz en los oscuros rincones del bosque de las almas perdidas, antiguamente conocida como el bosque de InuYasha.

Inesperadamente, el apacible silencio del bosque, hasta entonces únicamente acompañado por el suave ulular de las cigarras es abruptamente interrumpido por un grupo de siete jóvenes que emergen desde las sombras, y por la gran velocidad a la que se desplazan, es evidente que huyen de algo o alguien.

-¡De prisa o van a alcanzarnos!-exclamo un joven cuyo aspecto exterior delata su condición hanyou

-¡No entiendo!-declaro confundida la más joven, de ojos ambarinos y negra cabellera a su lado-. ¿Cómo pudieron encontrarnos?

-Seguramente el campo que Kykyo-sama uso se ha desvanecido-respondió el mayor de ellos, un youkai de cabellera plateada-. Por eso dieron con nosotros

-¡Kuso! **(maldición)**-bramo un muchacho pelirrojo al final del grupo, sus vestimentas dejaban en claro su pertenecía a uno de los clanes de lobos-. ¡Si nos alcanzan todo estará perdido!

-¡Ahora no podemos lamentarnos!-hablo otra chica, una youkai de cabello negro e intensa mirada dorada-. ¡Debemos seguir adelante!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-secundo una joven castaña de ojos azules a su derecha-. Oye, ¿de verdad ese HoneKui no Ido se encuentra aquí?

-¡Claro que si!-afirmo la menor de ellas-. ¡Okasan **(madre)** no se equivocaría en algo como esto!

-¡Es cierto!-apoyo otro muchacho, de cabello castaño e idéntico rostro al de la ojiazul-. ¡Otosan **(padre)** también dijo que estaría por aquí!

-¡Ahí esta!-exclamo con entusiasmo el pelirrojo-. ¡El HoneKui no Ido!

El youkai emitió un sonoro bufido, en su opinión ya era hora de que el dichoso pozo apareciera.

-¡No escaparan!-sentenció un desconocida voz a espaldas del grupo

-¡Kuso!-maldijo el mayor por lo bajo-. ¡Sigan adelante!-ordeno al resto-. ¡Yo me ocupo de ellos!

-¡Demo niisan…**(hermano)**!-intento protestar la joven de ojos dorados

-¡Son demasiados para ti solo!-secundo el chico pelirrojo

-¡No podrás contra ellos!-agrego la castaña-. ¡Me quedare contigo y…!

-¡IIE **(no)**!-grito a todo pulmón el youkai-. ¡No podemos permitirnos más demora! ¡Ahora obedezcan!

-Demo…(**pero)**-intento refutar la joven ojiazul

-De acuerdo-la mano del castaño se poso sobre el hombro de la chica-. Pero tienes que alcanzarnos

El joven demonio asintió con la cabeza, y una vez, no sin cierta y evidente renuencia de la castaña, viera a su compañeros continuar su camino se preparo para hacer frente a sus perseguidores, los cuales, hicieron acto de presencia en cuestión de segundos._"Una cantidad considerable de demonios"_, pensó el chico, pero no iba a permitir que lo derrotaran, al menos no hasta darle a su hermana y los demás el tiempo suficiente para lograr su objetivo y en cuanto considero que sus enemigos se hallaban a una distancia prudente comenzó a su ataque haciendo surgir una especie de látigo de luz de su mano derecha.

La chica de ojos dorados miro discretamente sobre su hombro al escuchar el sonido de la batalla que había dado inicio, realmente le hubiera gustado quedarse para apoyar a su hermano, pero ahora, llegar a su destino era la meta principal.

-¡Llegamos!-exclamo con júbilo la más joven de grupo, después de una loca carrera que había puesto en peligro sus vidas habían logrado su objetivo

-Así que ese es el HoneKui no Ido-señalo el chico pelirrojo

-¡Bien! ¡Entremos rápido!-sentenció el castaño

El resto del grupo asintió firmemente y con suma convicción, uno por unos, se arrojaron al interior del pozo hasta que al final solo quedaron el joven hanyou y la chica castaña que no pudo evitar volver la mirada levemente preocupada.

-Vamos…-le hablo el mestizo colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo en muestra de apoyo

-¿Crees que…, él estará bien?-pregunto angustiada

-Claro-afirmo el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa inundada de confianza-. Esos youkai no serán problema para él. Pero nosotros debemos irnos o todo habrá sido en vano

-De acuerdo-asintió ella para, después de que su compañero se lanzara al pozo, hacer exactamente lo mismo

Unos breves instantes después, un enorme rugido resonó por todo el lugar y en cuestión de segundos, un gran dragón de dos cabezas, acompañado de una enorme bestia similar a un gato de dos colas rodeado de intensas llamas y en cuyo lomo viajaba el joven youkai que se había quedado atrás, hicieron su arribo al pozo.

-Arigato **(gracias)** Kirara…, Ah-Un-declaro el muchacho mientras desmontaba al enorme felino-. De no ser por ustedes esos youkai habrían sido más que un problema-señalo acariciando la cabeza de ambas criaturas-. Y si otosan se enterara seguramente se enfadaría mucho

Ambas bestias gruñeron en señal de asentimiento.

-Ahora, mejor regresan con Miroku-san y los demás-pidió cordialmente-. Seguramente los necesitaran

El par de bestias sacudió su cabeza de manera afirmativa y tras elevarse por los aires emprendieron el camino de regreso a donde habían venido.

-El Sengoku…-dijo para si el joven youkai contemplado el pozo enfrente suyo-. Espero que todo esto funcione

Sin perder más tiempo y tras dar un ligero suspiro, se introdujo en la enorme fosa y antes de poder siquiera hacer contacto con piso que debía encontrarse en el fondo, un intenso resplandor surgió de la nada, cegándolo por unos breves instantes y para cuando sus ojos lograron ver mucho más que una enorme y borrosa mancha, pudo percatarse que finalmente había tocado tierra firme.

-Niisan-una familiar voz llamo su atención

-Hikari-alzo su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de su hermana en la parte superior del pozo

-Vaya, al fin llegas-la figura del joven hanyou apareció a un lado de la de la chica-. Nos tenías un poco preocupados Itoko **(primo)**

-Touma, ¿dime todos…?

-Hai **(si)**-afirmo el muchacho-. Todos estamos aquí, así que sal de una buena vez

El youkai sonrió levemente y tras tomar un pequeño impulso, logro salir del fondo de la enorme fosa para reencontrarse con su hermana y el resto de sus amigos.

-Así que esto es…-señalo al darse cuenta que, a diferencia del enorme y obscuro bosque que habían atravesado donde solo se respiraba la muerte, el despejado claro donde se encontraba era completamente distinto

-El Sengoku-confirmo Touma

-¡Si! ¡Lo logramos!-celebro el pelirrojo

-Así parece Ryoga-apoyo el youkai **(sí, sí, lo sé, pero nada que ver con ese Ryoga, además no se me ocurría otro nombre) **

-Ahora todo será más fácil, ¿no creen?-señalo el castaño

-No pienso lo mismo-comento su copia femenina

-¿Por qué dices eso Minako?-pregunto la youkai de ojos dorados

-Bueno, Hikari-repuso la joven-. El hecho de que estemos en la época correcta no significa que las cosas con ellos vayan a ser tan sencillas

-Te preocupas demasiado neesan **(hermana)**-rebatió nuevamente el castaño

-¡Y tu como siempre te tomas todo a la ligera Makoto!-le reprendió la chica

-¿Tu qué opinas Itoko?-hablo la más joven de las mujeres

-Pues, que debemos poner manos a la obra cuanto antes si queremos evitarlo todo, Kaoru-le respondió el youkai

-¿Entonces por donde empezamos?-cuestiono Ryoga

-Lo que planeamos durante el camino-contesto el joven demonio-. Touma, Kaoru, Makoto, Minako y tu se van a la aldea a buscar a Kaede-sama. Y Hikari y yo…

-Van a buscarlos a ellos, ¿cierto?-completo Touma

El youkai asintió con la cabeza

-¿Sabes Ryusei?-señalo Makoto en evidente tono de broma-. No me gustaría ser ustedes en este momento, tan solo de pensar en el carácter que mi madre decía tenían en esta época…bueno…tu comprendes

-Lo sé-respondió el youkai con una leve sonrisa, sabía muy bien que lo que decía el castaño no era por molestar-. Pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien

-Una pregunta- intervino el hanyou-. ¿Qué hacemos cuando los encontremos?

-Lo convenido-repuso Ryusei-. Nos reunimos en este lugar

-Solo espero que aun tengamos tiempo-señalo preocupada Kaoru

-Tenemos el suficiente-comento Hikari-. Y entre más pronto cumplamos con nuestras misiones, tendremos de sobra

-Entonces…¡Adelante!-exclamo el youkai

-¡HAI!-asintieron todos al unisonó

Y mientras Touma y su grupo emprendía el camino en dirección a la aldea que, sabían debía hallarse en los límites del bosque, a través de las copas de los arboles, la joven pareja de youkais tomo un camino completamente diferente.

-¿Qué sucede Hikari?-cuestiono el muchacho al notar el ligero, aunque evidentemente, preocupado semblante de su hermana

-Nada, es solo que…-titubeo por unos segundos-. He pensado que esto nos costara trabajo niisan

-Bueno, si fuera fácil convencerlos no estaríamos hablando de las mismas personas-le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción

-Demo…

-No te preocupes, aceptara-confirmo con aplomo, _"al menos eso espero"_


	2. Un extraño encuentro

**CAPITULO I UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO**

El Sengoku, una época del Japón antiguo, donde las guerras civiles llevadas a cabo por diversos bandos en busca de poder y tierras o los ataques a indefensas aldeas realizados por asaltantes de caminos en busca de algún valioso botín que aumente su riqueza, por extraño que parezca, eran un espectáculo que en ese entonces resultaban ser algo rutinario.

Sin embargo, otra de las características de aquella era, no fueron solo los enfrentamientos entre hombres, sino también, pese a la incredulidad que en la actualidad eso podría llegar a causar, eran también las batallas libradas entre los humanos y los seres sobrenaturales de aquellos tiempos, la mayoría de ellos, impulsados por el ávido deseo de hacerse con el ilimitado poder proporcionado por uno de los fragmentos de la legendario Shikon no Tama.

Tal vez por eso, y dado a que la convivencia entre la raza humana y los demonios y espíritus no resultaba en lo absoluto extraño en aquellos días, casi diariamente podía verse a algún monje realizando un exorcismo, a una sacerdotisa llevar a cabo un ritual purificador o, en el más violento de los casos, a un taiji exterminando a un demonio sumamente peligroso.

-¡Dame eso InuYasha!-chillo una voz infantil

-¡Ni lo sueñes Shippo!-respondió el aludido-. ¡Este ramen es mío!

Aunque claro, ver discutir a un hanyou y aun pequeño kitsune por la posesión de una mundana y común sopa instantánea, era algo que no se ve todos los días.

-¡Pero tu ya te comiste cuatro!-rebatió el niño-. ¡Si sigues así pronto te parecerás a Hachi!

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir intento de demonio?!-bufo el mestizo

-¡Exactamente lo que estas pensando!¡Perro glotón!

-¡Ven acá!-vociferó el hibrido atrapando el rostro del zorrito entre sus manos y comenzando a estirarle sus mejillas-. ¡Retira eso!

-¡AAHH!-se quejo el kitsune

-Vamos, vamos-se escucho la conciliadora voz de un monje que hacia acto de presencia en la escena en compañía de un par de mujeres jóvenes-. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¡Kagomeee!-lloriqueo el pequeño pelirrojo liberándose del hanyou y arrojándose a los brazos de la miko

-InuYasha-lo reprendió la chica al intuir lo que había pasado-. ¿Qué le hiciste a Shippo?

-Absolutamente nada-el aludido se cruzo de brazos-. Solo le enseñaba un poco de respeto de sus mayores

-¡Difícilmente puedo respetar a alguien que también se comporta como un niño!-rebatió el pequeño

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!-reclamo un más irritado InuYasha

-¡Osuwari!

"_**ZAZ"**_

Irremediablemente el mestizo termino con la cara de lleno el piso

-Eso debió doler-murmuro con pesar el monje mientras su mano se movía peligrosamente hacía…

"_**PLAFF" **_

Tremendo chichón en la cabeza del houshi

-¡¿Cuándo será el día que aprenda a comportarse!? ¡Houshi-hentai!-reclamo la exterminadora

Kagome dejo escapar un leve suspiro de sus labios, si, definitivamente era otro día normal con el hanyou y los demás en el Sengoku, claro, a excepción de su casi ya diario encuentro con Naraku, no había día que no se toparan con él, aunque…, últimamente, no había sido así.

Habían pasado ya casi un par de meses desde que aquel demonio se apoderara de casi toda la Shikon no Tama y del nacimiento de Hakudoshi, a raíz de eso, la situación por la que pasaban se había vuelto mucho más complicada, si no se daban prisa en reunir los últimos fragmentos…

-¡AYUDA!

Un sonoro grito de auxilio saco a la joven miko de sus cavilaciones, al parecer, la aldea cercana a la cual habían ido hace un par de horas en busca de alguna pista que los llevase hasta Naraku, se encontraba en problemas

**IIIIIIII**

No entendían porque los veían de esa manera, después de todo, tras haber convivido por casi más de un año con un hombre mitad bestia, el verlos a ellos no debería resultarles para nada extraño, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no causamos una muy buena impresión-señalo el chico pelirrojo

-No les des mucha importancia Ryoga-concilió Makoto-. Es normal que un grupo como el nuestro causa algo de revuelo-concluyo con cierto deje de presunción

-Además lo importante es encontrar a Kaede-sama-secundo el joven hanyou-. No podemos preocuparnos por cosas tan triviales como agradarle a los aldeanos

-Hablando de Kaede-sama-intervino Kaoru-. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde encontrarla?

Una enorme gota hizo acto de presencia en la cabeza de los tres jóvenes, evidentemente, no tenían la más remota idea.

-¿Por qué los hombres nunca piden direcciones?-se quejo Minako-. Disculpe-llamo a uno de los habitantes del pueblo que iba pasando por ahí

-¿Hai?-el aldeano presto toda su atención a la joven

-¿Aquí vive Kaede-sama?

-¿Para que la busca?-cuestiono escéptico

-¡Eso no te importa!-interrumpió Ryoga-. ¡Tenemos prisa! ¡Así que limítate a contestar!

-¡Baka! **(idiota)**-lo reprendió el hanyou golpeándolo bruscamente en la cabeza

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Touma?!-bufo el chico

-¡¿No te enseñaron a ser educado Ryoga?!

-¡En estos momentos mis modales son lo último que me importa!

-¿Es que nunca pueden dejar de discutir?-se quejo la castaña por lo bajo

-Déjalos expresarse libremente-hablo Makoto bastante divertido por el espectáculo-. Es mejor que saquen toda su ira reprimida para evitar un mal karma. ¿Entonces?-continuó dirigiéndose al aldeano cortésmente-. ¿Sabe donde podemos encontrar a Kaede-sama?

-Eh…pues-el hombre lo medito por unos segundos y de no ser por el amable comportamientos del par de jóvenes castaños, seguramente se habría negado a responder-. En estos momentos debe encontrarse en su casa. Esta ahí-dijo apuntando en dirección al norte-, cerca de la entrada del templo

-Arigato **(gracias)**-agradeció el muchacho-. Es usted muy amable

El aldeano asintió con la cabeza para, inmediatamente después, continuar su camino y sus labores.

-Bien, vamos por buen camino-señalo Kaoru visiblemente animada

-Hai-asintió el castaño-. Touma…Ryoga

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste intento de lobo?!-rugió el hanyou

-¡Pulgoso!-repitió el pelirrojo todo pulmón-. ¡¿O es que no aseas bien tus oídos?!-dijo haciendo ademan de rascarse el interior de la oreja

-Eh…chicos…-intento calmarlos Makoto

-Déjalos-sentenció Minako con cierto fastidio-. Ya se cansaran. Vámonos

_-"¿Por qué niisan y Ryoga siempre hacen lo mismo?"-_pensó Kaoru totalmente colorada de vergüenza

**IIIIIIII**

Efectivamente, en cuanto llegaron a la aldea se encontraron con un panorama que, a estas alturas, no les resultaba para nada extraño, una enorme y espantosa criatura, con gigantesca forma de una serpiente de dos cabezas destruía todo a diestra y siniestra atemorizando a los habitantes del pueblo.

-¿Y por qué siempre tenemos que ayudar a gente tan débil?-se quejo amargamente el hanyou

-Vamos InuYasha-le animo el monje-. ¿No has oído que ofrecer tu ayuda al prójimo purifica el alma?

-Yo lo llamaría pérdida de tiempo-refuto el mestizo mientras desenfundaba Tessaiga **(en algunos lados ponen Tesusaiga pero Tessaiga me gusta más, dejémoslo así ^_^)**

-Matte **(espera)** InuYasha-pidió Sango-, debemos esperar a que la gente se ponga a salvo

-¡Argh! ¡Pero que molestos!-volvió a bufar el aludido-. ¿Al menos hay un fragmento de la perla dentro de esa cosa Kagome?-pregunto fastidiado

-No, no tiene nada-respondió la reencarnada sacerdotisa-, se trata solo un monstruo común

-Bien… ¡Entonces ya no hay porque esperar!-exclamo InuYasha arrojándose contra la enorme serpiente al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus amigos movía la cabeza de forma negativa, paciencia no era precisamente una de las cualidades del hanyou-. ¡Acabare de inmediato con esa cosa!

-Este perro nunca cambia-murmuro Shippo

-¡KAZE NO KISU!

La poderosa ráfaga del viento impacto de lleno contra la terrible criatura, no obstante, para sorpresa del hanyou, el monstruo logro resistir su ataque y mantenerse en pie.

-¡Masaka! **(imposible)**-exclamo incrédulo el hanyou

-¡InuYasha!-grito el monje-. ¡Cuidado con su cola!

-¡¿Nani?! **(que)-**vocifero el aludido justo a tiempo para evadir el poderoso golpe-. ¡Kuso!-maldijo por lo bajo

-¡¿Qué te pasa InuYasha!?-exclamo Shippo desde el hombro de Kagome-. ¡¿No dijiste que la acabarías rápido?! ¡¿O es que todas las ramén que te comiste te están haciendo lento!?

-¡Cállate Shippo!

-¡InuYasha! ¡Detrás de ti!-grito Kagome

La advertencia de la miko llego a oídos del hanyou en el momento adecuado para que este lograse esquivar sin ningún problema el viscoso veneno que la criatura escupió desde su boca, y una vez el mitad bestia se encontró a una distancia prudente de su enemigo, empuño su espada realizando un nuevo Kaze no Kisu mucho más fuerte que el anterior dando por segunda vez en el blanco logrando que la enorme serpiente decidiese optar por la graciosa huida.

-¡¿Adonde crees que vas cobarde?!-gruño Inu-. ¡Aun no termínanos con esto!

-Ya, ya, tranquilo InuYasha-lo tranquilizo el monje palmeando levemente uno de sus hombros-. Ese monstruo se ha marchado y la aldea esta a salvo

-Miroku tiene razón InuYasha-apoyo Kagome-. Déjalo así

-No tiene caso que te empeñes en seguirla-secundo la exterminadora

El hanyou miro al monje, a la taijiya y a la joven miko de reojo, si había algo que no le gustaba era dejar una pelea pendiente, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tenía más remedio que hacer caso a las palabras de sus compañeros, además, cuando ese trío se lo proponía, en más de una ocasión, lograban que hiciera cosas que él no quería, así que tras emitir un leve bufido, enfundo de nuevo Tessaiga para inmediatamente después, emprender el camino de regreso donde la vieja Kaede, necesitaba unos días de descanso.

**IIIIIIII**

Sin más compañía que su siempre verde y leal sirviente y seguido de cerca por un enorme dragón de dos cabezas en cuyo lomo se encuentra una pequeña humana, el youkai de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados continua con la búsqueda del engendro conocido como Naraku, aun tienen cuentas pendientes que saldar.

La última vez que supo de ese infeliz fue después de que esa mujer secuestrara a Rin, el muy canalla se había atrevido a usarla como señuelo para que él hiciera su trabajo sucio y eso no podía quedarse así, nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo utilizaba como un mero peón sin recibir su merecido.

Y por si eso fuera poco, no solo ese maldito, sino que también la muy descarada de su hija, después de todo lo ocurrido, le había pedido sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza que acabase con su creador.

Aunque claro esta, se negó rotundamente, hacer favores a los demás, y en especial a criaturas como esa mujer, no era algo que distinguiese al taiyoukai, si había decidió cortarle el cuello al infeliz de Naraku con sus propias manos era única y exclusivamente por iniciativa propia y nada más.

-Sesshomaru-sama…-lo llamo un titubante Jaken al ver a su amo detenerse de manera tan abrupta

-¿Ocurre algo malo Sesshomaru-sama?-pregunto la pequeña humana

-Hay alguien aquí-respondió el demonio más para si que para su par de acompañantes

-¿Nani?-lo miro confundido su sirviente

Con un rápido y ágil movimiento, el taiyoukai lanzó un certero zarpazo de su garra hacía unos arbustos cercanos de los cuales emergieron un par de siluetas que lograron esquivar su ataque. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, esperaba que quien lo estuviese siguiendo fuera la hija de Naraku ya que últimamente se le había hecho costumbre a la mujer seguirlo a la distancia, pero para su sorpresa, descubrió que quienes lo espiaban eran una joven de cabello negro y ojos de un intenso color dorado y un muchacho de cabellera plateada hasta los hombros, levemente más oscura que la suya y, si su vista no lo engañaba, una desafiante mirada extraña mezcla de castaño y escarlata.

No cabía duda que ambos eran youkais, y por la fina tela del kimono de la chica y la armadura de su acompañante tan parecida a la de él salvo por la hombrera derecha que consistía en una pieza completamente cerrada, unos de jerarquía muy similar a la suya.

-Supongo que tu debes ser el taiyoukai Sesshomaru-hablo el joven-. Lord de las tierras de occidentes

-Y el hermano mayor del hanyou InuYahsa-secundo la chica

-Si son amigos de InuYasha y aprecian sus vidas-amenazo fríamente el demonio-, será mejor que desaparezcan de mi vista ahora mismo

-Vamos, relájate un poco-pidió divertida la jovencita-. No somos amigos de tu hermano menor

-¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren?!-intervino un molesto Jaken-. ¡Mi amo bonito es alguien demasiado importante como pare perder su tiempo con…!

-Supongo que tu eres Jaken-interrumpió el chico-. Y la niña sobre el lomo de ese dragón es Rin

-¿Eh…?¿Cómo saben eso?-los miro confundido el sirviente

-Sabemos de ustedes más de lo que se imaginas-aclaro la chica

-Solo lo repetiré una vez más-continuo amenazante el lord-. Si no tiene nada importante que hacer apártense de mi camino, o yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo

-Vamos no te pongas así-concilió el muchacho-. Creo que empezamos mal, permite que nos presentemos. Mi nombre es Ryusei y ella es mi hermana Hikari

-Bien, ya sé que nombre debo grabar en sus tumbas-dictó el taiyoukai preparándose para atacar

El joven youkai se limito a dibujar una leve sonrisa y tras dirigir una fugaz mirada a su hermana, que de inmediato asintió con la cabeza, dio un impresionante salto alistando sus garras para un golpe certero; cualquiera que no contase con una buena vista o percepción habría caído en el error de que el ataque iba dirigido al taiyoukai, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, el muchacho paso de largo a Sesshomaru para, casi de inmediato, asestar su golpe contra los arbustos ubicados a unos cuantos metros del lord de donde surgió la figura de la dominadora de los vientos.

-¡AAHH!-exclamo sorprendido Jaken-. ¡Esa mujer!

-Kagura-susurro el taiyoukai mirándola de reojo

-Vaya, veo que aun te molestas en recordar mi nombre Sesshomaru-señalo la aludida con cierta ironía

-Si vienes nuevamente a pedirme que acabe con la vida de Naraku, ahórrate la molestia-respondió cortantemente el lord-, regresa por donde viniste

-Ese no es el motivo de mi visita-repuso la youkai mientras sacaba su abanico para después recargarlo en su barbilla-. Pero…, si no te interesa…-finalizo maliciosa dando la media vuelta

-Habla-ordeno autoritariamente Sesshomaru

-Al menos podrías ser más amable-se quejo la mujer volteándose nuevamente

Ryusei se mantenía al margen de la conversación, por lo que podía apreciar, no era la primera vez que esos dos "conversaban" tan amistosamente, por otro lado, Hikari opto por acercarse discretamente hasta el dragón bicéfalo donde se hallaba la pequeña humana, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas.

-¿Disculpa?-llamo la joven youkai a la niña

-¿Hai?-la miro Rin curiosa

-¿Ellos…?-dijo señalando a ambos youkais-. ¿Siempre son así?

-Últimamente-respondió la chiquilla

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confundida

-En los últimos día, Kagura-sama-continuo la humana **(¡Hey! ¡Además de ser una ternura la niña es educada! ^-^)-**, ha visitado a Sesshomaru-sama y tras conversar un poco se va. Después de eso, Sesshomaru-sama se queda muy pensativo

"_¿Conversar un poco?"_ fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente del hermano de Hikari que había escuchado todo gracias agudeza auditiva, obviamente lo que observaba en esos momentos distaba mucho de una charla amistosa, pero por otro lado, sus suposiciones eran correctas, esos dos se habían frecuentado últimamente y, al menos para él y su hermana, ese era un buen indicio.

-¿Quieres que deje de buscar a Naraku?-repitió con una ceja enarcada el taiyoukai al escuchar la petición de la mujer-. ¿Acaso ahora me suplicas por la vida de tu padre?-pregunto burlonamente

-Para nada-contesto Kagura despectivamente-. Por mi él puede irse al infierno

-Entonces…

-Ahora esta muy ocupado buscando una joya parecida a la Shikon no Tama-continuo la dominadora de los vientos-. Y se ha encargado de desaparecer su presencia para que tu, InuYasha o cualquier otro no lo moleste. Así que no lo encontraras por mucho que lo busques

-¿Y tu crees que eso me importa?-cuestiono desafiante Sesshomaru

-Vamos, no te pongas así Sesshomaru-intervino Ryusei-. ¿Por qué no la escuchas y mejor descansas unos días en tu palacio?

-No necesito que un chiquillo me de consejos-señalo despectivamente el lord

-¿Amigos tuyos Sesshomaru?-pregunto una curiosa Kagura

-No exactamente-respondió el chico-. Por cierto no me he presentado, soy Ryusei, y ella es mi hermana Hikari

-Y de hecho-secundo la joven-. Veníamos a informarle exactamente lo mismo que tu

-¿En serio?-comento escéptica la youkai

-Pero bueno, fuiste muy amable en adelantártenos-declaro el muchacho afablemente-. Aunque no tenías porque hacerlo, a menos que…, ¿no me digas que te preocupa este sujeto?-pregunto socarronamente

-No sé de hablas-negó Kagura incomoda

-Que malo eres niisan-comento Hikari siguiendo el juego de su hermano

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que regreses con Naraku, o podría pasarte algo-continuo el chico-. Y no queremos que eso, ¿verdad Sesshomaru?

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que le suceda a esta mujer-contesto fríamente el aludido

-¡Y yo no necesito de la preocupación de nadie!-refuto la mujer de ojos escarlata

Una tremenda ráfaga viento soplo repentinamente por todo el lugar y en cuestión de segundos, Kagura surcaba los aires sobre su enorme pluma alejándose de la vista de Sesshomaru y los dos jóvenes youkais.

"_Tan altanera como me habían dicho"_ pensó el muchacho.

-¿Y ustedes que esperan para largarse?-cuestiono amenazante el taiyoukai

-No tienes porque ser tan rudo-respondió tranquilamente Hikari-. Ya nos íbamos

-Por cierto…-hablo Ryusei una vez estuvo al lado de su hermana-. Me sorprende que no hubieras notado la presencia de Kagura

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme por aspirar el aroma de esa mujer-respondió cortante el lord

-Tienes razón niisan-continuo la joven-. Con los sentidos tan desarrollados que tienes me sorprende que lo hayas pasado por alto

-Solo puedo tener dos suposiciones-concluyo el chico-. En verdad no lo notaste, o no querías que ella se diera cuenta

-¡Hum!-bufo el demonio-. Por si no lo sabes, el olor de Naraku no pasa desapercibido para mi

-¿Y quién dijo algo del olor de ese tipo?-pregunto divertido el joven youkai-. El olor que yo detecte era muy suave, similar al de una ligera brisa de primavera. ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta?

-Parece que no-confirmo Hikari

-Están comenzado a cansarme-Sesshomaru les dedico una mirada asesina

-Ya me di cuenta-acoto Ryusei sin perder su socarrona actitud-. Vamos neechan

-Hai niisan

Ambos jóvenes dieron un impresionante salto desapareciendo entre las copas de los arboles dejando tras de si, aunque la expresión de su rostro no lo demostrara, a un pensativo Sesshomaru. ¿Qué demonios le habían querido decir con todo eso?

-¿Qué opinas niisan?-pregunto Hikari una vez se hallaron a una distancia prudente

-Ellos estarán bien-respondió su hermano con aplomo-. Lo que ahora me preocupa es que Naraku comenzó la búsqueda

-Y no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenga de haberlo hecho-completo la joven

-Hai

-Ojala que Touma y lo demás tengan mejor suerte

-Eso espero

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto preocupada

-Buscar a otra persona

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, este es mi primer fic de InuYasha a algunos les parecerá familiar ya que lo tenía en otro sitio (antes de que digan que hay plagio y eso) y con otro formato pero dado que creo que mi escritura ha mejorado me dije ¿Por qué no? Y re-escribi esta historia para compartirla con todos ustedes. ^^**


	3. Un grupo peculiar

**CAPITULO II UN GRUPO PECULIAR**

No sabía que pretendía su hermano, se suponía que si no tenían éxito con Sesshomaru y Kagura regresarían con Touma y los demás, sin embargo, ya tenían varios días viajando sin rumbo alguno, evidentemente el joven youkai parecía tener otros planes.

Planes de los que ella no estaba enterada.

-Niisan…-lo llamo la chica-. ¿A dónde…? ¡Cuidado!-exclamo al percatarse de una repentina lluvia de proyectiles que se avecino en su contra, afortunadamente para ellos, esquivarlos no supuso ningún problema-. ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto una vez se encontraron a resguardo

-Flechas-respondió el muchacho arrancando una de ellas de uno de los arboles cercanos-. Y no de un humano cualquiera-finalizo alegremente ante la confusión de la joven. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Tras hacerle un pequeño gesto a su hermana con la mirada, la chica saco el abanico que guardaba en su cintura para inmediatamente después, generar una poderosa ráfaga de viento que se encargo de arrancar unos arbustos cercanos dejando al descubierto la identidad de su atacante.

-¡Pero si es…!-grito sorprendida la youkai

-_"Ya era hora…"-_pensó el chico al mismo tiempo que se dirigía sus pasos hacia la miko

-Es mejor que te quedes ahí si no quieres morir-amenazo la mujer saliendo desde su antiguo escondite, no obstante y pese a que esas alturas ella desconfiaba de cualquiera, al ver que pese a ser youkais, aquellos a los que había atacado no eran más que un par de jovencitos que en apariencia humana difícilmente rebasarían los 15 y 14 años, no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente apenada-. Gomen nasai **(lo siento mucho)**. Creo que los confundí

-¿Nani?-lo miro confundida la hermana de Ryusei

-Bueno, me alegra saberlo-respondió relajadamente el chico-. No me gustaría saber que pasaría si en verdad fuéramos a quien pensabas atacar. ¿Puedo saber porque nos confundiste?

La resucitada sacerdotisa lo miro de reojo, eso era algo que a él no le importaba, pero dado que había estado a nada de acabar con ellos, le parecía justo.

-Su presencia se parece mucho a la de una youkai que conozco…-respondió sin atisbo de duda-. Y cuando la vi a ella usar esa ráfaga de viento pensé se trataba de…

-¿La dominadora de los vientos, Kagura?-finalizo el youkai

-Veo que la conocen-repuso la miko

-Hai-prosiguió el muchacho-. Acabamos de tener un encuentro con ella y Sesshomaru. Tuvieron una conversación muy interesante sobre Naraku, ¿sabes?

Si se había mostrado recelosa al principio, esta vez debía admitir, fue total presa de la curiosidad al saber que la youkai en cuestión había intercambiado información con el hermano InuYasha sobre nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Naraku, aunque…

-Si lo deseas puedo contarte todo-sugirió el chico

¿Qué seguridad tenía de que todo esto no fuera un atrampa?

-Te aseguro que no arrepentirás-continuo el joven

Sabía que no podía, que no debía ser tan ingenua, Naraku ya le había demostrado de lo que podía ser capaz en más de una ocasión, pero…

Había algo en ese chico que la hacía confiar plenamente en él. Así que tras emitir un apenas audible _"esta bien"_, Ryusei procedió a comenzar su relato.

**IIIIIIII**

Hacía ya casi una semana desde su enfrentamiento con la serpiente de dos cabezas y más de dos días desde que volvieran a la aldea de Kaede, a quien, para su mala suerte, no habían podido ver hasta esa misma noche ya que la anciana sacerdotisa había ido a un pequeño pueblo vecino a realizar una purificación que no representaba ningún problema para ella, y por supuesto, no esperaban que los recibiera con semejante noticia.

-¿Qué unos chicos nos estaban buscando?-comento una confundía Kagome

-Hai-asintió la anciana-. Y al parecer tenían mucha prisa por localizarlos porque en cuanto les dije que no estaban salieron en su busca

-¿Y no sabe que querían?-pregunto el monje

-Iie-negó la hermana de Kykyo-. Demo…

-¿Qué ocurre Kaede-sama?-la miro una impaciente Sango

-No es nada, es solo que…, bueno eran un grupo peculiar

-¿Peculiar?-repitió el pequeño Shippo-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-A que estaba formado por humanos, youkais, y hanyous-respondió Kaede-. Igual que ustedes

-Eso es bastante extraño-señalo el monje

-En eso tienes razón Miroku-apoyo InuYasha-. Sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que esas razas no confían mucho entre ellas

-No digas eso InuYasha-lo reprendió la miko

-Yo solo digo la verdad

-¿Por qué no nos cuenta todo desde el inicio Kaede-sama?-pidió el houshi

-Muy bien-accedió la anciana

******FLASHBACK*** **

Volvía a la aldea después de ir a orillas del río en busca de algunas cuantas hierbas medicinales que seguramente Kagome y los demás necesitarían a su regreso. Sin embargo, una vez en su hogar, se llevo una enorme sorpresa al encontrar a una pequeña multitud reunida en una de las cabañas del pueblo.

-¡Kaede-sama! ¡Kaede-sama!-la llamo agitado uno de los aldeanos

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la anciana-. ¿Por qué esta conmoción?

-¡Un grupo de muchachos la ha estado buscando!-respondió el hombre

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?-lo miro confundida

-Es que…-dudo en continuar-. Uno de ellos era un hanyou y el otro un youkai lobo

-¿Nani?

-¡Preguntaban por usted!-continuo el pueblerino-. ¡Dos de ellos empezaron a discutir y…!

-¿Qué ocurrió?-interrumpió la anciana

-Pues…le dije donde encontrarla

La hermana de Kykyo guardo silencio, si que era extraño. ¿Qué podría querer un grupo así con ella? Dispuesta a averiguarlo y sin más demora se dirigió a toda prisa a su cabaña y una vez ahí, efectivamente, se encontró con lo que el aldeano a grandes rasgos, le había descrito.

A la puerta de su casa la esperaba cinco jóvenes que parecían estarla esperando desde hace ya bastante tiempo y en cuanto estos la divisaron, uno de sus integrantes, un joven de cabello plateado oscuro, casi gris y de ojos dorado levemente opacos con una par de orejas que le recordaba mucho a las de InuYasha y vistiendo un haori de un tono escarlata oscuro con una espada en su cintura se puso de pie hasta llegar frente a ella.

-¿Es usted Kaede-sama?-pregunto el hanyou

-¿Eso dependa de quienes sean ustedes y que es lo que quieren?

-No se asuste, no vinimos hacerle daño-aclaro Touma

-Solo queremos saber el paradero de InuYasha-sama y los demás-intervino Makoto

La mirada de Kaede se poso sobre el segundo joven que había tomado la palabra, un humano sin duda alguna, de cabello castaño y ojos azul profundo, llevaba consigo una especie de lanza que descansaba a un lado suyo y a su derecha se hallaba una chica sumamente parecida a él. _"Mismas facciones, cabello y ojos, seguramente son gemelos"_ pensó la anciana, y por lo que pudo apreciar, sus armas, las cuales no alcanzaba a distinguir, descansaban sobre la espalda de la jovencita. Sus ropas por otro lado, azul marino en el muchacho y azul celeste en el caso de ella con unas cintas atadas a su cintura de colores invertidos a los de sus prendas hubieran pasado completamente desapercibidas de no ser porque algunos pequeños detalles le recordaban en sobremanera el traje de exterminador que había visto en Sango.

-Se más amable Makoto-lo reprendió su hermana

-Eso díselo a Touma, neesan

-Eso es cierto Minako-secundo Kaoru-. Pórtate bien Touma

-Ahora no Kaoru…-intento defenderse el hanyou

-¡Iie!-vocifero la chica-. ¡Minako tiene razón! ¡Si no te comportas niisan te acusare con Ryusei!

Eso era aun más raro, al menos para la anciana miko, la jovencita de cabello negro que le había dado al hanyou el apelativo de "niisan", a excepción de los brillantes ojos ambarinos que destacaban en su rostro, tenía un aspecto más humano, aunque evidentemente, el hecho de que llevase consigo un arco y flechas y ropas similares a las de ella y su revidada hermana dejaban en claro que no se trataba de una chica común.

-¡Ja! ¡El te pondrá en tu lugar!-se burlo el chico pelirrojo

Por supuesto, adivinar el origen del muchachito de cabello rojo y ojos azul turquesa cuya edad probablemente era la misma que la de hermana de Touma y que, al igual que el joven hanyou portaba una espada en su cintura, no fue en lo absoluto difícil; ya que pesar del extraño y predominante color gris oscuro que entorpecía especificar cual, su procedencia de alguno de los tantos clanes de lobos era más que evidente.

-De acuerdo-concedió Makoto-¡Ejem! Disculpe nuestros malos modales, pero requerimos con urgencia saber el paradero de InuYasha-sama y los demás

-¿Y para que los necesitan, si puede saberse?-pregunto aun desconfiada la anciana

-Desafortunadamente no podemos explicárselo ahora, tal vez mas tarde-respondió amablemente Minako-. Onegai **(por favor)**

-Lamento decirles que en este momento no lo sé-cedió finalmente Kaede-. Hace un par de días que salieron de viaje y no sé cuando regresan

-Esto no es bueno-señalo Kaoru

-En ese caso ya no se puede hacer nada -hablo el gemelo con cierto deje de resignación-. Domo Arigato **(muchas gracias)** Kaede-sama

-Bueno, si ya no tenemos nada que hacer, vámonos-ordeno Touma

-Pero carácter-susurro Ryoga por lo bajo

-¿Dijiste algo intento de lobo?

-Espero que Ryusei y Hikari tengan mejor suerte-comento Minako

Y sin decir más, el grupo de jóvenes se despidió de la anciana miko para después abandonar la aldea dejando tras de si a una confundida e intrigada Kaede.

*****FIN DE FLASHBACK*** **

-Si que es extraño-hablo Miroku una vez terminado el relato

-¿Ninguno de ustedes los conoces entonces?-pregunto la hermana de Kykyo

-En lo absoluto-respondió Sango

-¡Bueno, si lo que quieren es pelea yo los espero!-sentencio enérgicamente el hanyou empuñando su espada

-InuYasha-lo reprendió la joven miko-. No creo que esas hayan sido sus intenciones

-¿Por qué dices eso Kagome?-cuestiono el curioso zorrito

-Bueno, si así fuera-contesto la chica con serenidad-, nos hubieran buscado directamente en lugar de venir a ver a Kaede-sama, ¿no lo creen?

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Kagome-sama-apoyo el monje-. ¿Qué querrán entonces?

-¡AGH!-se quejo el hibrido con fastidio-. ¡Ya dejen de pensar en eso! ¡Esos sujetos se han ido y no creo que volvamos a saber de ellos! ¡Mejor vamos a dormir! ¡Estoy cansado!

Dicho y hecho, el hanyou se acostó a sus anchas en el piso dándole la espalda a Kagome y los demás y viendo que, dado la actitud de su compañero, no tenía caso seguir con la conversación, optaron por tomarse un merecido descanso.

**IIIIIIII**

Había sido una verdadera suerte que últimamente Naraku se ausentase por tanto tiempo o de lo contrario ya estaría muerta. Esa nueva búsqueda en que se había embarcado su creador hace apenas unos meses y que lo mantenían bastante ocupado haciéndolo que abandonara el castillo hasta por semanas enteras era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado recientemente, así podía entrar y salir de su guarida sin que él se diera cuenta y en el mejor de los casos, como acababa de suceder, pasar hasta una semana completa fuera de ese lugar, la única que quizá notaría su ausencia sería Kanna, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella, jamás le diría una sola palabra a progenitor.

Dentro de sus habitaciones, decidió descansar un poco de su robado y efímero momento de libertad, había cumplido con su principal objetivo al informar a Sesshomaru lo que Naraku se traía entre manos y no podía sentirse más que satisfecha.

No obstante…

"_¿No me digas que te preocupa este sujeto?"_, las palabras de ese muchacho resonaron en su mente, no estaba realmente segura de la respuesta, lo único que sabía era que, pese a que ponía su vida en peligro si Naraku se enteraba, todo lo que deseaba era poner al hermano de InuYasha sobre aviso, aunque…

Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, ese jovencito y su hermana le habían parecido sumamente familiares, incluso se atrevería a afirmar le habían simpatizado y eso, dado su carácter ya que la mayoría, si no es que todos los seres vivos no solían agradarle mucho; era bastante extraño.

-Hikari y Ryusei…-dijo para si misma mirando hacía el horizonte-. Me gustan esos nombres

**IIIIIIII**

-¡Debimos esperarlos!-se quejo por enésima vez el joven lobo dándole una mordía al pez asado que había tomado de la pequeña fogata en su improvisado campamento

-¡Ya cállate de una buena vez Ryoga!-bufo Touma con fastidio

-¡No quiero!-continuo el pelirrojo-. ¡Pudimos esperar a Kagome-sama y los demás en la aldea! ¡Pero tú tenías que impacientarte y hacer que saliéramos a buscarlos Touma! ¡Ahora no sabemos siquiera a donde ir!

-¡No quiero seguir discutiendo!-rugió el hanyou

-Estos dos me provocan un dolor de cabeza-se quejo Minako masajeándose las sienes

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que debimos esperarlos-secundo Kaoru dándole un mordisco a su cena

-No lo creo-rebatió conciliadoramente Makoto-. Me parece que es mejor buscarlos fuera, en especial por el carácter de InuYasha-sama

-¡Igual al de este pulgoso!-vocifero Ryoga

-¡Repite eso mugroso!-reto el Touma

-¡Ya basta los dos!-grito una ya desesperada Minako

La discusión que había empezado con dos ahora era de tres, y aunque debían admitir que eran algo ruidosos, Kaoru y Makoto, debían reconocer también, que el espectáculo siempre resultaba de lo más entretenido.

**IIIIIIII**

A pesar de sus esfuerzo le fue más que imposible lograr conciliar el sueño, así que tras asegurarse que el resto de sus compañeros se hallaban profundamente dormidos, salió de la choza en busca de algunos instantes de reflexión, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

-¿A dónde vas Miroku?

Aunque claro, no contaba ser visto desde el techo por cierto hanyou.

-InuYasha…

-¿Y bien?-pregunto saltando desde el techo para quedar frente a frente con el houshi-. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-¿De qué hablas?-su amigo se hizo el desentendido

-No juegues al tonto conmigo-bufo el mitad bestia-. Te observe durante todo el camino de regreso y has estado demasiado serio

Vaya, pese a todo lo contrario, su amigo si que era observador, aunque bueno, quizá el hecho de que no se mostrara tan "cariñoso" con Sango o con cualquier otra joven que se cruzaba en su camino debió darle una pista.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y en vista de que ninguno de los dos parecía querer pronunciar palabra cerca de la cabaña de Kaede, el monje le indico al hanyou que lo siguiese y tras un par de minutos de caminata, ambos llegaron a orillas del rió cercano a la aldea.

-¿Y bien, que tienes que decir?-fue InuYasha quien rompió el silencio

-No crees que es extraño InuYasha-señalo el monje tomando asiento sobre la hierba

-¿Nani?

-Últimamente-continuo el monje-, la cantidad de monstruos en aparecer ha aumentado bastante, al igual que su fuerza

-¿Lo dices por esa serpiente que resistió mi Kaze no Kisu el otro día?-interrogó el hanyou

Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

-¿En que estas pensando?-volvió a preguntar el mitad bestia

-Sabes muy bien que Naraku tiene casi la totalidad de la perla en sus manos-respondió el houshi-. A excepción de los tres fragmentos de Kagome-sama, los dos de Kouga y el que tiene Kohaku. Pensé que estando tan cerca de su objetivo se atrevería a atacarnos pero…

-No ha sido así-completo Inu, el también había pensado lo mismo-. ¿Por qué crees que no lo haya hecho aun?-cuestiono tomando asiento a lado de su amigo

-No lo sé-contesto pensativo el monje-. Pero el hecho de que Naraku se haya mantenido inactivo por tanto tiempo no augura nada bueno, además…

-También estas intrigado por lo que Kaede nos conto esta tarde-señalo el hanyou

-Hai-asintió Miroku seriamente-. Primero los monstruos y luego esos sujetos

-¿Crees que tengan algo que ver con ese maldito?-comento InuYasha con cierta preocupación

-No estoy muy seguro-repuso con la misma preocupación. _"Pero algo me dice que lo sabremos muy pronto"_

**IIIIIIII**

Escucho atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras del joven youkai enfrente suyo, no pudo evitar reprimir una leve risilla a mitad del relato, y pese a el leve disgusto de Hikari por su reacción, su hermano la tranquilizo haciéndola entender que la reacción de la miko se debía precisamente a que, al igual que ambos, había intuido lo que lo que pasaba entre ese par de demonios era tan claro para ella como para los dos jóvenes, solo que, había que reconocerlo, dicho par de youkais era demasiado orgulloso como para siquiera admitirlo.

Aunque por supuesto, lo que escucho a continuación fue algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, pero, dado que su reencarnación hacía lo mismo una y otra vez, la historia de Ryusei no parecía ser tan descabellada.

-Así que Naraku esta en busca de otra joya parecida a la Shikon no Tama-sentenció la mujer-. ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

-Masei no Tama-respondió con aplomo el joven youkai

-¡¿NANI?!-exclamo incrédula la antigua encarnación de Kagome-. ¡Se supone que se trata de un mito! ¡¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?!

-Desafortunadamente, lo es- intervino Hikari

-Si Naraku la encuentra…, bueno ya sabes lo que pasara-secundo el muchacho

-Bien…, en ese caso será mejor que la encuentre primero que él-sentenció la miko con decisión

-¿Vas a buscarla?-pregunto desconfiada la youkai

-Hai, pero no se preocupen-contesto Kykyo con una amabilidad qua raras veces demostraba-. En cuento sepa algo de relevancia, se los hare saber, la próxima vez que los vea

-Por eso no debes angustiarte-confeso Ryusei con gran seguridad-. Yo me encargare de encontrarte, siempre lo he hecho

-Aun no puedo creer que sean…-una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la hermana de Kaede-. En fin, creo que es mejor irme-decidió dándose la media vuelta

-Solo una cosa más-fue Hikari quien hablo logrando que la sacerdotisa la mirase por encima de su hombro

-¿Si?-pregunto intrigada

-InuYasha y Kagome-aclaro la chica-. ¿Aun piensas…?

-¿Para qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes que sucederá?-fue la respuesta de la revivida mujer

-¿Desde cuándo lo decidiste?-esta vez fue Ryusei quien intervino

-Desde hace mucho tiempo-respondió tajantemente la miko-. Nos vemos después-finalizo a manera de despedida continuando su camino, para instantes después, desaparecer de la vista de ambos youkais

-¿Crees que estuvo bien contarle todo?-cuestiono la chica mirando a su hermano de reojo

-Ella es la única en la que podemos confiar por ahora-fue la firme respuesta del muchacho

-Y…, ¿Cómo crees que estén ellos?-esta vez, la voz de Hikari sonaba ciertamente un poco divertida

-Bastante confundidos-le contesto Ryusei con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro-. En especial él…

**IIIIIIII**

Cuando supo la resolución de su amo de regresar al palacio no pudo evitar pensar que eso era algo sumamente extraño, y cuando se tomo el atrevimiento de preguntar si dicha decisión tenía que ver con el consejo dado por aquel muchacho, basto una simple y fría mirada de su señor para comprender que si quería conservar la cabeza en su lugar debía dejar de entrometerse donde no lo llamaban.

Pero, contrariamente a lo que muchos pudiesen pensar, lo cierto es que Sesshomaru acepta consejos cuando sabe que estos tienen toda la razón, y en este caso, las palabras de aquel chico tenían cierta lógica. De nada le servía desperdiciar tiempo y esfuerzo en una búsqueda por demás inútil cuando podía aprovecharlo en fortalecerse más para que, cuando el momento llegase, acabar con Naraku no supusiera ningún problema.

No obstante, también debía admitir, sus preocupaciones eran otras…

-Jaken-llamo firmemente

-¡Hai!, Sesshomaru-sama!-respondió al instante el pequeño demonio

-¿Cómo esta Rin?

-Ah…, hace unos minutos que la niña se quedo dormida sobre Ah-Un mi señor

-Ve a buscar leña y haz una fogata-ordeno con aplomo el taiyoukai-. Acamparemos aquí

-¡Hai!-asintió enérgicamente

Sin más demora, el leal sirviente partió a explorar los alrededores en busca de algunos leños que le ayudasen a cumplir su tarea, ya que si había algo que sabía muy bien era que, pese a que su amo nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, sin importar su condición humana la pequeña niña se había ganado el afecto del youkai a tal grado que este prácticamente la consideraba su hija adoptiva.

Lo cual quedo demostrado cuando, una vez hubo desaparecido de la vista de su amo, este se acerco hasta el dragón de dos cabezas, tomando a la pequeña en su brazo para inmediatamente después, recostarla en suelo en una posición más cómoda.

Si, definitivamente, Rin había influenciado bastante en su carácter, o de lo contrario, cuando esos dos jovencitos se aparecieron frente a él los habría, como solía hacer con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, destrozado sin contemplaciones.

Aunque…ellos no eran los únicos con los que se había contenido.

También estaba esa mujer.

Ahora que recordaba más detenidamente, cuando descubrió a esos jóvenes ocultos entre los matorrales y los ataco, ambos esquivaron su ataque de una manera bastante similar a como lo había hecho Kagura la primera vez que la vio.

-Ryusei y Hikari-susurró para si el taiyoukai

¡Un momento! ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de recordar esos nombres?

"_Solo puedo tener dos suposiciones"_ recordó decir al chico. _"En verdad no lo notaste, o no querías que ella se diera cuenta"_

Tonterías. ¿Por qué querría seguir el aspirando el asqueroso aroma de Naraku?

"_¿Y quién dijo algo del olor de ese tipo? El olor que yo detecte era muy suave, similar al de una ligera brisa de primavera. ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta?"_

Eso era cierto, desde hace un tiempo que el aroma de Kagura había cambiado, y…, la verdad…, no le era del todo desagradable.

Y tampoco su presencia.

Emitió un sonoro bufido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. No eran más que simples locuras. El solo hecho de pensar que le agradase que Kagura estuviese con a su lado era una verdadera estupidez.

Todo por culpa de ese par de jovencitos.

La próxima vez que estuviesen frente a sus ojos no tendría contemplaciones.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Segundo capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora solo necesito tiempo para re-escribir los demás ^^**


	4. Sospechas

**CAPITULO III SOSPECHAS **

Salió del HoneKui no Ido con su fiel mochila hasta el tope; unas cuantas medicinas, vendas, sus libros de estudio y varias sopas instantáneas para evitar que Shippo e InuYasha se eliminasen mutuamente, eran las provisiones que había ido a recoger a su casa en donde como siempre su comprensiva, y a estas alturas se preguntaba si aun cuerda madre, amablemente le pedía que tuviese cuidado al recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon.

Un sonoro bufido escapo de los labios de la joven reencarnación de Kykyo una vez que se deshizo de su pesada carga al llegar a la cabaña de Kaede, quizá había exagerado un poco con su equipaje, aunque esa mañana, un extraño presentimiento le dijo que tal vez podría necesitarlos.

Y supo que su intuición no le había fallado cuando, al cruzar la puerta, se encontró con una figura conocida.

-¿Ayame?

-Hola Kagome-la saludo amablemente la pelirroja

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto confundida la miko

-Ayame vino a pedirnos que la acompañemos hasta donde esta su manada-respondió Sango

-Y como ya estas aquí creo que ya podemos irnos-sentencio InuYasha poniéndose de pie

-¿¡Nani?!-exclamo incrédula la chica-. ¡Pero no siquiera he almorzado!

-Lo harás en el camino-repuso tajantemente el hanyou

-Demo…demo…

-¡Ya deja de quejarte!-resoplo el mitad bestia-. ¡Pareces una delicada mujercita!

-¡OSUWARI!

"_**PLAFF"**_

Irremediablemente el hanyou término estampado en el piso mientras una sumamente indignada Kagome se daba la medía vuelta para comenzar a alistar sus cosas para el viaje

-InuYasha-lo llamo Miroku-. En verdad, por tu propia salud física, te conviene aprender algo de delicadeza

**IIIIIIII**

Una poderosa y violenta ráfaga de viento se hizo sentir de manera inesperada, en cuestión de segundos un enorme torbellino se formo justo en el medio de las afueras del palacio, supo lo que eso significaba, Naraku había regresado, y pese a que no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo, la dominadora de los vientos, en compañía de Kanna, salió a darle la bienvenida a su creador.

-Vaya, al fin te dignas a volver-comento la youkai una vez que la figura de su padre fue reconocible-. Pareces feliz-señalo intrigada al ver la enigmática sonrisa en el rostro del recién llegado

-Tarde más que en otras ocasiones-respondió el demonio con cierto deje de satisfacción-. Pero debo reconocer que esta vez ha valido la pena-declaro metiendo la mano entre sus ropas de la cual extrajo una joya similar a la mitad de la Shikon no Tama de un color rojo sumamente oscuro

-¿Qué…es eso?-pregunto titubeante la mujer

-Estas, Kagura-respondió su creador con evidente brillo de malicia en los ojos-, son 2 de las 4 partes de la MaSei no Tama

-¿Nani?

-Cuando esta joya y la Shikon no Tama sean una-continuo explicando Naraku-, obtendré el mayor poder que jamás se haya visto

-Si que eres muy optimista-agrego mordazmente la youkai

-¿Por qué dices eso?-cuestiono su padre con fingida inocencia

-Te ha tomado meses encontrar todo eso-respondió su creación con firmeza-, supongo que hallar la otra mitad te tomara casi el mismo tiempo

-Puede ser-le contesto sin darle importancia al comentario-. Pero afortunadamente, tengo pistas de donde pueden encontrarse las partes faltantes. En cuanto confirmé su localización iré por ellas

-Si tu lo dices-comento la dominadora de los vientos mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores-. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Hakudoshi?

-Precisamente, él es quien se encargara de confirmar la localización del resto de la MaSei no Tama-respondió el demonio al mismo tiempo que se introducía al palacio-. ¿Has sabido algo InuYasha?-pregunto desviando el tema de conversación, informar a Kagura de todos los detalles de sus planes era algo que nunca hacía

-Lo de siempre, te sigue buscando-respondió ella con indiferencia

-Kagura-la miro su creador de reojo de manera suspicaz logrando intimidar a la youkai-. ¿Has salido del palacio?

-Iie-contesto con aplomo la mujer

-Sabes muy bien que si mientes…

-No miente-interrumpió la niña albina que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna-. Ha permanecido aquí todo el tiempo

-Kanna…-murmuro la dominadora de los vientos

-Bien-Naraku pareció satisfecho ante esa respuesta-. Lo creeré, solo porque Kanna lo dice

-¿Qué te hace pensar que pude haber abandonado el palacio?-cuestiono acusadoramente la youkai

No hubo respuesta alguna, Naraku se limito a pasarla de largo. Por supuesto que no revelaría que el motivo por el cual sospechaba que ella había salido del palacio era que había sentido no una, sino dos presencias muy similares a la de ella en los territorios lejanos a sus dominios.

Lo cual resultaba extraño ya que, a diferencia del él, Kagura no podía dividirse en más de un ser, pero eso no era todo.

Si su percepción no lo había engañado, esas esencias se hallaban mezcladas con la de Sesshomaru.

¿Qué significaba eso?

**IIIIIIII**

-¡Ja!-celebro el joven hanyou-. ¡Te lo dije lobito! ¡Mis peces son más grandes que los tuyos!

-¡Cierra la boca pulgoso!-rebatió el pelirrojo-. ¡Sabes muy bien que hiciste trampa!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

Un suspiro de fastidio escapo de los labios de la joven castaña que se esmeraba en hacer una fogata para poder azar los peces traídos por ese par, pero como siempre, desde que se habían ido al rió hasta su regreso, los dos se la habían pasado discutiendo y su paciencia estaba peligrosamente cerca del límite.

-¿No deberíamos intervenir Makoto?-pregunto tímidamente la hermana del hanyou al gemelo de la chica cuyo rostro había pasado a un tono rojo, clara señal de advertencia

-No-negó el muchacho sin darle importancia-. Lo mejor esta por venir

-¡No es mi culpa que seas un pescador patético que no sabe que los mejores peces se encuentran en la parte más profunda del río!-se defendió Touma

-¡Y tu sabes que eso no siempre es así!-refuto Ryoga-. ¡De lo contrario no habrías construido esa pequeña presa para…!

-¡Ya basta los dos!-exploto finalmente Minako-. ¡Me tiene harta!

-¡El empezó!-acusaron los dos chicos al unisonó

-¡Eso no me importa!-declaro la castaña-. ¡Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos! ¡No pueden estar más de cinco minutos sin empezar a discutir! ¡Más les vale empezar a llevarse bien o si no…!

-Oye tranquila-señalo el hermano de Kaoru cruzándose de brazos-. Pareces una desquiciada

-Hai-secundo Ryoga-. A veces me pregunto que es lo que vería Ryusei en ti

-¡ESO ES ALGO QUE A USTEDES DOS NO LES IMPORTA!-rugió aun más colorada lanzándose a perseguir a ambos jóvenes que por su propio bien pusieron pies en polvorosa

Y por supuesto que Makoto y Kaoru no hicieron más que disfrutar de la escena.

**IIIIIIII**

Decir que su nuevo viaje había resultado tan ameno como los demás habría sido una mentira, en especial porque durante todo el trayecto el hanyou y Kagome optaron por no dirigirse la palabra y cuando llegaban a tener contacto visual, la sacerdotisa veía al mestizo con una mirada tan llena de furia que incluso haría temblar al mismísimo Naraku.

-Creo que deberías disculparte con ella InuYasha-señalo por tercera vez la exterminadora

-¡Sango tiene razón!-apoyo el zorrito-. ¡Fuiste muy malo con la pobre de Kagome!

-¡Pobre!-bufo indignado el hanyou-. ¡Por si no lo recuerdan ella me hizo esto!-declaro señalando con uno de sus dedos el enorme chichón que aun se negaba a desaparecer de su cabeza-. ¡La que debería disculparse es ella! ¡Hasta que no lo haga yo no pienso pedir perdón ni nada que se le parezca!

-No tiene remedio -murmuro Shippo por lo bajo-. A veces me pregunto que vieron Kagome y Kykyo en un tipo tan bruto como este

-¡Escuche eso Shippo!-bramo el mestizo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra el pequeño pelirrojo

-¡Ay, nanita!-exclamo el niño esquivando por poco el ataque del hanyou

-¡Ven acá! ¡Esto no ha terminado!-amenazo iracundo el hermano de Sesshomaru

-¡Kagomeee!-chillo el kitsune al mismo tiempo que le daba alcance a la miko y se refugiaba sobre su hombro

-¿Qué pasa Shippo-chan?-pregunto dulcemente la joven

-¡No seas cobarde Shippo!-vocifero el hanyou una vez que estuvo frente a Kagome-. ¡Ven aquí y pelea como un hombre! ¡O por lo menos ten el valor de decir lo que susurraste de mí en mi cara!

-InuYasha-lo miro molesta la sacerdotisa-. Déjalo en paz

-¡¿No me digas que vas a defenderlo?!-se quejo amargamente

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-rebatió la sacerdotisa con fiereza-. ¡Es más pequeño que tú! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo desconsiderado que eres, ¿qué más podría esperar?!

-¡No voy a discutir eso ahora!-respondió el hanyou a la defensiva-. ¡Ahora entrégame a Shippo! ¡O si no…! ¡¿Pero qué sucede?!-exclamo confundió el hanyou al ver una inmensa nube de polvo aproximarse hasta a ellos

-Pero si es…-comento sorprendida la sacerdotisa

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-pregunto una preocupada Sango

-Kakeras **(fragmentos)-**contesto la joven-. Kakeras de la Shikon no Tama se acercan a una gran velocidad

-¿Kakeras?-repitió un confundido Mirouku

-¡Ma…masaka! **(imposible)-**vocifero el hanyou-. ¡No puede ser que se trate…!

Un inesperado torbellino se hizo presente justamente en medio del grupo y, como lo había sospechado el hanyou, un youkai lobo de negra cabellera surgió de entre las ráfagas de viento.

-¡Es Kouga!-identifico el kitsune

-Hola a todos-saludo el lobo con su confiada a actitud-Kagome-inmediatamente su atención se centro en la miko a quien no dudo ni un instante en tomar de las manos-, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos-declaro con pose de conquistador

-Sí, eso creo-respondió la miko con una gota de nerviosismo en la cabeza-. ¿Y, donde están Ginta y Hakaku?-pregunto al notar la ausencia de los otros dos demonios que solían acompañar al recién llegado

-Les pedía que volvieran al refugio-respondió el moreno-. El que sigan conmigo mientras busco a Naraku es muy peligroso

-Ah, ya veo-comprendió la joven humana

-Tal vez deberías ir con ellos-sugirió el lobo-. Así tu también estarás a salvo

-Es muy considerado de tu parte el que te preocupes por mi Koga-kun, pero…

-Kagome-la miro fijamente-, sabes que yo siempre velare por tu bienestar

-¡Suficiente!-bramo InuYasha harto de soportar semejante espectáculo-!-¿Qué te pasa lobo? ¡¿Qué te crees para llegar así y decir tantas tonterías?! -reclamo intentado propinarle un puñetazo el cual el lobo esquivo con gran agilidad liberando las manos de Kagome

-Veo que siques siendo la misma bestia de siempre-repuso socarronamente el youkai

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en los labios del líder de los lobos, sí, provocar al hanyou era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-¿Cómo has estado Kouga?-hablo por primera vez la joven pelirroja que había optado por mantenerse al margen de la conversación

-¿Ah? ¿A…áyame?-la reconoció el lobo pero…le resulto un tanto extraño que la chica recibiese de la manera jovial que solía hacerlo, al contrario, el tono de su voz se escuchaba sumamente abatido-. ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo con el bestia bueno para nada?

-¡Te voy a…!-exclamo el hanyou

-Tranquilo InuYasha-el monje lo había tomado por el hombro-. El odio no es bueno para el alma-aconsejo con aire filosófico-. El motivo de nuestro viaje con Ayame-sama es porque la estamos acompañando al refugio de su manada

-Ya veo-comprendió el youkai-. Bien en eso caso, creo que voy acompañarlos

-¡¿NANIII?!-rugió el mestizo a todo pulmón-. ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir con nosotros?!

-Es una oportunidad perfecta para renovar los lazos entre los clanes-explico el lobo haciendo caso omiso del enojo del hanyou-. Además-agrego rodeando los hombros de Kagome con su brazo-; Kagome necesita alguien que pueda cuidarla como es debido

-¡Te voy a…!

-¡Osuwari!

"_**PLAFF"**_

Irremediablemente Inuyasha termino de nueva cuenta en el piso.

El líder de los lobos no puedo evitar que una mueca divertida se le dibujara en los labios, sin embargo, cuando la silenciosa silueta de la pelirroja paso a un lado suyo dedicándole una mirada melancólica, la sonrisa de victoria se esfumo de sus labios.

Porque, a pesar de lo que el resto de los ahí presentes pudiese pensar, hacía tiempo que el líder de los lobos había aceptado que el corazón y los sentimientos de Kagome le pertenecían a InuYasha, claro, aun no estaba listo para reconocerlo públicamente así que se conformaba con hacer rabiar al hanyou al coquetearle a la miko de manera tan descarda para pasar un buen rato.

Pero nunca habían sido sus intenciones lastimar a Ayame.

**IIIIIIII**

Tras corroborar que la herida de una de las pequeñas de la aldea sanaba satisfactoriamente, Kaede decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era regresar a su choza para tomarse un merecido descanso, después de todo, sus fuerzas ya no eran las de antes y realmente necesitaba una buena siesta

-Hola Kaede-la recibió una figura familiar en cuanto cruzo la puerta

Sin embargo, lo último con lo esperaba encontrarse era precisamente con su difunta hermana

-¿Neesan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundida

-¿Qué sucede Kaede?-una sardónica sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la miko-. ¿No te da gusto ver a tu hermana?

-No, no es eso…-intento justificarse la anciana-. Es solo que…

-Descuida-repuso Kykyo con aplomo al intuir los pensamientos de Kaede-. No vine por InuYasha o por Kagome

-¿Entonces?-cuestiono nuevamente, hasta donde ella sabía, además de la destrucción de Naraku, el hanyou era otro de los principales intereses de su revivida hermana

La miko golpeteo sutilmente el rustico piso de madera invitando a su hermana menor a tomar asiento junto a ella y sin el menor atisbo de duda, la anciana accedió a su petición.

-Dime Kaede-Kykyo retomo la conversación-. ¿Por casualidad ha venido a visitarte un grupo peculiar? ¿Uno formado por dos hanyous, dos humanos y un youkai lobo?

-¿Los conoces?-la miro recelosa la anciana

-Me hablaron de ellos-fue la seca respuesta de la sacerdotisa-. Entonces, ¿han venido a buscarte?

-Hai-afirmo su hermana aun titubeante-. Preguntaron por InuYasha y los demás. Pero como no los encontraron decidieron marcharse

-Ya veo-comprendió la miko con seriedad

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando neesan? Quiero la verdad-pidió la anciana

-Kaede-la miro fijamente-. Pon mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte

**IIIIIIII**

Había esperado cerca de 15 minutos bajo la sombra de los árboles y ya comenzaba a preocuparse, jamás debió haberla dejado ir sola pero, sabía a la perfección que a diferencia de él, la apariencia de su hermana no asustaría tanto a los aldeanos como la suya y si los humanos salían corriendo despavoridos no podrían obtener ninguna información, sin embargo, si Hikari no hacía acto de presencia en los próximos segundos…

-Niisan-el escuchar la voz de su hermana a sus espaldas lo hizo desistir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-¿Y bien?-pregunto girándose a mirarla

-Lo único inusual fue el ataque de una serpiente gigante-contesto la youkai con voz serena-. Y por lo que logre averiguar InuYasha y los demás la hicieron huir

-Eso significa que no tenía ningún fragmento de Shikon-dedujo el chico-. Ese hanyou no dejaría escapar a ninguna criatura que tuviera alguno

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto curiosa su hermana

-Lo mejor será ir donde Kaede-san-respondió pensativo-. A estas alturas Touma y los demás ya deben estar con ellos. Debemos apresurarnos, no sabemos cuantas partes tenga ya Naraku en su poder

-¿Y si ya la reunió toda?-comento Hikari temerosa

-Lo dudo-negó su hermano con aplomo-. Tenemos la ventaja de saber donde esta la cuarta parte y sabemos perfectamente que aun no ha dado con ella- "_Y aunque así fuera, esa joya aun no estaría completa"_ pensó para si

-¡Entonces vamos!-declaro más animada la chica-. ¡¿Nani?!

-¿Lo sentiste?-cuestiono el youkai mirándola de reojo

-Hai…-asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-. Niisan…eso vino

-Del HoneKui no Ido-completo Ryusei-. Debemos apresurarnos

Sin pérdida de tiempo, ambos youkai emprendieron el camino hacia la aldea donde se encontraba el pozo.

**IIIIIIII**

-Demo… neesan-el único ojo sano de Kaede amenazo con salirse de su órbita ante tal declaración-. ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?

-¿Desconfías de mis palabras Kaede?-cuestiono la sacerdotisa con una ceja enarcada

-En lo absoluto-respondió la anciana-, pero es que…Pudieron mentirte

-No lo creo-repuso Kykyo con una seguridad aplastante-. No tendría caso inventar una historia como esa, además…Sus auras eran similares a las de…¡¿NANI?!-exclamo poniéndose violentamente de pie

-¡Neesan! ¡¿Lo sentiste?!-la hermana de la revivida mujer también se había reincorporado

Después de dirigirse una mutua y fugaz miradas ambas mikos salieron de la choza y tras contemplar la estela de un resplandor proveniente del pozo que Kagome usaba como portal decidieron que lo mejor era investigar.

**IIIIIIII**

No entendía.

No entendía en lo absoluto que hacía contemplando las tierras que conformaban sus dominios desde una de las terrazas de su palacio en completa inactividad cuando lo que debería estar haciendo era entrenar para fortalecerse o en el peor de los casos, consultar los antiguos pergaminos de la biblioteca de su padre en búsqueda de un método que le permitiese de una vez por todas eliminar al infeliz de Naraku.

Y, dicho sea de paso, tal pasividad tenía más de uno de sus sirvientes con los nervios de punta, porque de una u otra manera, intuían que algo no andaba muy bien con su señor.

-Sesshomaru-sama-la infantil voz a sus espaldas logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-¿Que sucede Rin?-pregunto el youkai con su frialdad habitual, algo que a la pequeña no le molestaba en lo más mínimo

-¿Esta usted bien?-pregunto la niña con franca preocupación-. Desde la última vez que vimos a Kagura-sama no es el mismo. ¿Esta preocupado por ella? ¿Acaso la extraña?

-Dile a Jaken que te lleve a dar un paseo con Ah-Un-respondió evasivamente el lord sabiendo la reacción que tendría Rin

-¡Hai!-celebro la humana, pocas eran las ocasiones en las que Sesshomaru le permitía pasear sola con el dragón de dos cabezas así que sin pérdida de tiempo, salió en busca de verde y pequeño demonio para que la acompañase

"_¿Preocupado por Kagura? ¿Extrañarla?"_ se dijo irritado el taiyoukai. Menuda tontería, el jamás se tomaría semejante molestia por una criatura tan inferior como esa mujer, aunque…debía admitir que había comenzado a echar de menos sus comentarios irónicos y sus desafiantes ojos escarlata.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en eso?

**IIIIIIII**

No encontraron absolutamente fuera de lo normal una vez que llegaron al pozo, ningún rastro de que algo o alguien hubiese estado ahí.

-Es extraño-señalo pensativa Kykyo, estaba muy segura de lo que había visto

-¿Podríamos haberlo imaginado neesan?-pregunto su envejecida hermana menor

-No fue su imaginación-señalo una voz desconocida

-¡¿Nani?!-exclamo la anciana elevando la mirada viendo un par de siluetas descender desde las alturas

-Nos vemos otra vez Kykyo-sama-saludo el joven como si nada

-¡Cuidado neesan!-advirtió Kaede-. ¡Son youkais!

-No hay de que preocuparse Kaede-hablo la miko con suma pasividad-. Ellos son de quienes te hable

-¡¿Quieres decir que ellos son…?!-grito incrédula

-¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí Ryusei-kun?-cuestiono la revivida sacerdotisa

-Lo mismo que a ustedes-respondió el youkai asomándose al borde del pozo-. Sentimos una presencia y decidimos venir a investigar

-Así que puedes puede estar tranquila Kaede-sama-señalo Hikari con socarronería-. Aun no esta del todo senil

La aludida solo bufo por lo bajo mientras Ryusei se limitaba a explorar las cercanías del pozo.

-Parece ser que sabes algo que yo no-señalo Kykyo al percatarse del leve cejo fruncido del joven youkai

-Aun no estoy seguro-respondió dudoso el chico

-¿Y porque no?-cuestiono la miko enarcando una ceja

-Bueno…podría entrar al pozo y tomar un poco de tierra para verificar mis sospechas pero…

-Si lo hace, volverá a nuestra época-completo su hermana-, y no hay manera de que regrese después de eso

-Entiendió-comprendió el antepasado de Kagome que sin previo aviso se arrojo al interior del pozo para después de unos segundos emerger de él con un pequeño puñado de tierra-. Supongo que ya no tendrás ninguna queja-repuso entregándosela al hermano de Hikari

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del joven de ojos escarlata, sin importar el lugar o la época Kykyo seguía comportándose tal y como el recordaba.

-¡MASAKA!-exclamo tras oler la tierra entre sus manos

-¿Qué ocurre niisan?-pregunto intrigada la youkai acercándose a su hermano, sabía muy bien que él no reaccionaría así a menos que su descubrimiento en verdad hubiese sido algo grave-. ¡MASAKA!-repitió tras percibir lo mismo que Ryusei-. ¡Es él! ¡¿Pero como…?!

-Lo averiguaremos después-sentenció el muchacho-. Ahora lo importante es encontrar a InuYasha y lo demás lo más pronto posible

-Kaede-sama-la llamo la chica-. ¿Sabe donde podemos encontrarlos?

-Fueron donde la manada de la youkai lobo Ayame-respondió la anciana sin titubear, algo en su interior le había dicho que eso era lo correcto-, en dirección al norte

-Arigato-respondió la joven con una reverencia-. ¡Vamos niisan!-declaro saltando hacia las copas de los árboles

Tras despedirse de ambas mujeres con una reverencia el joven youkai emprendió el camino tras los pasos de su hermana dejando a sus espaldas a un par de intrigadas sacerdotisas que, dado la reacción de ambos youkai, sabían muy bien que fuera lo que hubiesen descubierto, no auguraba nada bueno.

Y por supuesto, la sombra que había observado todo oculta desde la maleza también tenía esa certeza.

**Lamento la demora, no he tenido el tiempo libre que he deseado pera aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia que se que tiene varios lectores. Por el momento es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado hasta la siguiente actualizacion ^ ^**


	5. Un mito antiguo

**CAPITULO IV UN MITO ANTIGUO**

El recibimiento que los miembros que la manada de Ayame les habían dado no había sido precisamente el más cálido.

Ciertamente la presencia de Kouga no parecía incomodar mucho a los otros lobos en lo más mínimo, después de todo, como líder de su clan, los compañeros de la pelirroja lo trataban con la cortesía y respeto que su jerarquía le ameritaba, pero ellos eran punto y aparte. Ya que por muy estrecha que fuese su amistad con Ayame, ante los ojos de su tribu, no eran más que seres inferiores que en ese momento invadían su territorio.

Y claro, el que ante su actitud recelosa InuYasha respondiera con gruñidos y amenazas de comenzar a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra no hicieron más que tensar la, ya de por si, estresante atmosfera en la que Kagome y los demás se hallaban envueltos.

Afortunadamente, antes de que la situación llegase a un punto crítico, la youkai apareció acompañada de su abuelo, un enorme lobo blanco que pese a su edad, su imponente presencia dejaba en claro porque era el líder de la manada.

-Así que ellos son tus amigos Ayame-hablo el anciano una vez estuvo frente al hanyou y los demás

-Hai, ojiichan **(abuelo)**-confirmo la pelirroja

-Y supongo que tu debes ser Kouga-agrego el abuelo de la chica posando su mirada en el joven lobo-. Hablaremos de tu compromiso con mi nieta más tarde

-Abuelo; él no…

-Claro, no hay ningún problema-interrumpió el aludido para sorpresa de la pelirroja, acaso, si su memoria no le fallaba, ¿no había sido el mismo Kouga quien se había negado continuar con ese asunto?

-Ahora por favor-continuo el abuelo de Ayame dirigiéndose a Kagome y los demás-, acompáñenme, hay algo que debo mostrarles

Tras la respuesta afirmativa de la reencarnada miko, el enorme lobo blanco dio la media vuelta guiando a su peculiar grupo de invitados hasta una amplia y oscura cueva.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Sango una vez que se hallaron en el interior

-¡Puaj!-se quejo sonoramente InuYasha cubriéndose la nariz-. Debe ser un cementerio o algo así, apesta a cadáveres de lobo

-Sera mejor que muestres más respeto bestia-amenazo un irritado Kouga

-¡Feh!-se limito a bufar el hanyou

-Ojiichan-llamo Ayame-. ¿Por qué nos has traído a las viejas catacumbas?

-Por esto-respondió el anciano deteniéndose súbitamente frente a una especie de pequeño altar donde descansaba lo que parecía ser un pergamino

-¿Vinimos hasta acá por un simple pedazo de papel?-renegó el mitad bestia

-InuYasha-lo reprendió Kagome

-No creo que el abuelo de la Ayame-sama no haya pedido venir por algo tan simple-secundo Miroku-. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

-En lo absoluto houshi-sama-confirmo-. Vera, después vigilar el pergamino por unos cuantos días, pude percatarme de que emanaba un enorme poder espiritual

-¡¿Nanii?!-exclamo una sorprendida Ayame

-Quizá perteneció a algún antepasado suyo-acoto la exterminadora-, y por eso detecto esa energía

-Ie-negó el lobo blanco-. De haber sido así lo que percibiría sería energía demoniaca y no humana

-¡¿Humana?!-repitió una incrédula Kagome

-Además-continuó el abuelo de la pelirroja-, cada vez que intente abrirlo para conocer su contenido, fui rechazado por pequeñas descargas de poder, similares a las que los monjes y las sacerdotisas usan al realizar un exorcismo

-Lo que significa que solo puede ser leído por alguien de la misma clase-dedujo el houshi

-Si ese es el caso supongo que tu puedes hacerlo, ¿no es así Miroku?-declaro el pequeño Shippo acomodado en su hombro

-Puedo intentarlo

El lobo blanco asintió con la cabeza y luego de cederle el paso, el monje se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el mencionado pergamino el cual, contrario a lo que había pasado con el abuelo de Ayame, pareció aceptar su presencia.

-Ahora, veamos que es lo que hay aquí adentro-dijo el pelinegro tras liberar el diminuto sello que resguardaba el rollo de papel-. ¡¿Pero que…?!

-¿Qué ocurre Miroku?-cuestiono el hanyou ante la repentina exclamación de su amigo

-No…-el humano trago saliva-, no entiendo nada de lo que dice. Parece una especie de código antiguo

-Pues…-titubeo Kagome quien observaba el pergamino a espaldas del monje-. Es muy claro para mi

-En ese caso, Kagome-sama-dijo el monje ofreciéndole el rollo-. ¿Le molestaría?

La joven miko asintió con la cabeza y tras hacerse con la posesión del antiguo documento comenzó su lectura.

"_La ambición de Mikami no conoce límites, no conforme con poseer la MaSei no Tama ahora anhela el poder de la perla de Shikon, quedamos muy pocos para hacerle frente e impedir que sus objetivos se cumplan…Muchos dicen que no tiene caso seguir con la lucha, pero nuestro líder, Tenryu, dice que no debemos perder la fe, y yo creo en él, estoy seguro de que no permitirá que esa bruja se salga con la suya._

_No sé si fracasaremos o si tendremos éxito, pero espero que este testimonio llegue a manos de las generaciones futuras para que sepan que…"_

-¡¿Qué sepan qué?!-exclamo intrigado el pequeño kitsune

-No hay nada más-señalo la sacerdotisa mostrándole el pergamino a sus amigos-, el resto parece haber sido quemado

-¿La Masei no Tama?-repitió un meditabundo Miroku-. ¿Será posible?

-¿Usted sabe algo houshi-sama?-interrogo Sango

-Solo historias que me contaron mi padre y mi abuelo-respondió el monje-. Según recuerdo, la MaSei no Tama es algo así como la hermana gemela de la perla de Shikon. Y si se poseen ambas, los poderes sobrenaturales de quien las obtenga se incrementaran de manera infinita-explico-. Siempre se pensé que esa joya era un mito porque no había manera de corroborar su existencia, pero ahora…

-Ese escrito dice todo lo contrario-señalo Ayame

-¿Quién sería Mikami?-hablo pensativa Kagome aun con la mirada fija en el pergamino-. ¿Y Tenryu?

-La verdad no tengo idea-declaro el monje

-Sabes, a veces no eres de mucha ayuda Miroku-señalo maliciosamente Shippo

-Ingrato-replico el houshi

-¡Feh! No veo cual es el problema-se quejo el hanyou-. No es más que un cuento para asustar a los niños

-Nunca tomas nada en serio, ¿verdad bestia?-recrimino Kouga

-¡Cállate lobo rabioso!

-¡Oblígame si puedes!

-Aquí van otra vez-suspiro Kagome con resignación

**IIIIIIII**

Desde su regreso no había hecho otra cosa que admirar la Shikon no Tama y su más reciente adquisición juntas, olvidándose incluso que aun quedaban algunos cuantos fragmentos de la primera por recolectar. No era que estuviera preocupada por él, pero el solo ver ese destello de malicia brillar en los ojos de su creador era motivo más que suficiente para que Kagura tuviera un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué tiene de maravilloso esa cosa?-cuestiono la youkai con recelo-. No parece ser tan poderosa como la perla de Shikon

-No tengo porque explicarte algo que no entenderás-respondió Naraku soberbio-. Confórmate con saber que una vez que ambas joyas estén en mis manos, tendré el mayor poder que jamás se haya visto, y entonces, ese estúpido de InuYasha y su grupo dejaran de ser una molestia

-Haz lo que quieras-repuso indiferente mientras se daba la media vuelta

En cuanto la mujer de ojos escarlata abandono la habitación una maliciosa y cruel sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de su creador.

-Tampoco voy a necesitar más de ti…Kagura

**IIIIIIII**

-Parece ser que estamos cerca

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste hace tres horas pulgoso-se quejo el chico pelirrojo-. Y, para ser sincero, comienzo a pensar que tu olfato no es para nada confiable

-¡Estas comenzado a cansarme lobito!-gruño Touma

-¡El que esta cansado soy yo!-replico Ryoga-. ¡Por tu culpa hemos caminado más de lo necesario!

-En eso tiene razón-secundo la hermana del joven hanyou

-¡Kaoru! ¡No lo defiendas!

-Ya, ya basta los dos-concilio Makoto-. Miren-dijo apuntando a una montaña cercana-. Ahí es donde debe encontrarse la manada de Ayame-sama. Si seguimos a este paso solo tardaremos una o dos horas en llegar

-¡SI!-celebro más animado el joven lobo-. ¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrense!-exclamo emprendiendo la carrera hacia su destino

-¡Matte Ryoga!-lo llamo Minako

-Déjalo neechan-pidió su gemelo-. No puedo culparlo por estar tan emocionado. Para ser sincero, yo también lo estoy-admitió

**IIIIIIII**

Dada la amabilidad que en ciertas ocasiones demostraba, y mientras Kagome y los demás tomaban un breve descanso disfrutando del banquete que el abuelo de la pelirroja les había ofrecido en compensación por la molestia de viajar hasta su guarida, a nadie le resulto realmente extraño que Ayame se ofreciera a ir por un poco de agua fresca al manantial cercano.

Pero lo cierto era, que no quería estar presente cuando su abuelo interrogara a Kouga sobre los detalles del compromiso, si es que le podía llamar así, y el youkai lobo lo sacara de su error al confesarle que dicho evento nunca, jamás, había existido y que solo se trataba de la ilusión de la que en aquel entonces no era más que una pobre chiquilla.

-¿Acaso hay un ritual para purificar el agua que bebes?-pregunto socarronamente una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Kouga!-lo reconoció la sobresaltada pelirroja-. ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Te estabas demorando y tu abuelo me envió a buscarte-respondió el lobo-. ¿Te encuentras bien?-interrogo un poco más serio

-Claro-negó ella con una falsa sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Ayame, no me engañas-declaro el demonio-. No actúas como siempre lo haces, de hecho-dudo un poco en continuar-, me atrevería a afirmar que hay cierta aura sombría sobre ti

La pelirroja bajo la mirada, pese a todos sus intentos había sido descubierta.

-Le diré al abuelo que nuestro compromiso nunca existió-confeso inesperadamente, no forzaría al youkai a seguir con esa farsa-. No te obligare a hacer algo contra tu voluntad sabiendo que tus sentimientos pertenecen a otra persona

-Eso era lo que yo pensaba-declaro el moreno

-¡¿NANI?!-exclamo sorprendida-. ¡Ja! Vamos Kouga-sonrío levemente tras recuperar la compostura-, no tienes que decir esas cosas solo para que me sienta mejor

-Estoy hablando en serio-aseguro sincero-. Lo he reflexionado mucho y, creo que lo que en verdad siento por Kagome es más una clase de admiración y cariño fraterno. Para ser humana, es especial, ¿sabes?

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta dada por Ayame, si, debía reconocer que la joven miko era una persona realmente excepcional

-Emm…Ayame…yo…-el lobo se llevo nerviosamente la mano a la cabeza-. ¿Crees que…podríamos darnos una oportunidad?

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo incrédula

-Ya sabes…intentar ser una pareja y todo eso…

-No creo que sea buena idea-declaro la pelirroja un tato apesumbrada-. Si lo haces para olvidarte de Kagome, lo mejor es que…

-¡Tonta!-replico Kouga a todo pulmón-. ¡Si te lo estoy sugiriendo es porque siento algo por ti!

-¡¿AH?!

-Aun…no estoy muy seguro de lo que es-confeso con un leve rubor en las mejillas-. Pero, de lo que si estoy convencido es que es de algo completamente diferente a lo que sentía por Kagome

-Kouga…

-Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

**IIIIIIII**

Debían darse prisa, tenían que encontrar al grupo de InuYasha y los demás lo antes posible, si el olor que habían detectado en la tierra que Kykyo les había entregado del fondo del pozo pertenecía quien suponían entonces no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Niisan-lo llamo Hikari al verlo detenerse de manera tan repentina, su hermano no solía tener ese tipo de reacciones a menos que algo importante llamase su atención-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Es extraño-fue la corta y seria respuesta del joven youkai

-¿Extraño?-repitió sin entender-. ¿De qué hablas?

-El olor de ese tipo ha desaparecido por completo-afirmo sin dudar en lo más minino

-¿Nani?-dijo incrédula sin embargo tras olfatear un poco el aire pudo comprobar que era cierto-. ¿Por qué habrá ocurrido eso?-cuestiono intrigada

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta-sentenció Ryusei-. Creo que lo mejor es regresar a la aldea de Kaede-baba

La joven youkai asintió sin titubear, aun no estaba muy segura de los planes de su hermano pero nunca le había fallado y sin importar lo que pasara, sabía que siempre, sin importar que, podía confiar en él

**IIIIIIII**

-Sigo sin entender porque este lobo rabioso tiene que volver a acompañarnos-se quejo el hanyou una vez más

-Porque como acordamos-explico de nuevo la reencarnada sacerdotisa al borde del fastidio-, es la mejor forma de mantener los fragmentos de sus piernas a salvo de Naraku. Además, no me gustaría que algo le pasara ahora que ha formalizado su compromiso con Ayame-agrego con aplomo

-No tengo nada en contra de ella-admitió aun molesto el mitad demonio señalando a la aludía con el índice de su mano derecha-. Al que no soporto es al sarnoso y antipático de su novio

-Al menos no soy un inseguro como tu, bestia-contraataco el prometido de la pelirroja

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso lobo?-cuestiono mirándolo por encima del hombro y un tic nervioso en su ojo

-Simple-una socarrona sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kouga-, que a diferencia tuya, que aun estas indeciso entre dos mujeres, sé muy bien lo que quiero en mi vida

-Grrr…

-Y por cierto, si yo fuera Kagome, estaría cansada de esperar por tu decisión y buscaría un mejor partido

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ya no te soporto!-bramo el mestizo lanzando un zarpazo que el moreno esquivo sin mucha dificultad

-¡InuYasha!-lo reprendió la miko

-¡Kouga!-la imito la youkai

-¡El empezó!-se defendieron ambos

Las dos chicas se limitaron a negar resignadamente con la cabeza.

-¡Que quede claro que yo en ningún momento estuve de acuerdo en que viajaras con nosotros!-continuo quejándose el hanyou

-¡A mi tu aprobación me importa un…!-el moreno enmudeció al percibir una extraña esencia en el aire-. ¿Qué es eso?

-También lo sentí-secundo su rival

-InuYasha-lo llamo dudosa la sacerdotisa

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto Sango

"_**BOOOOM"**_

-¡Cuidado!-tomando en brazos a Kagome, el hermano de Sesshomaru, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, dio un impresionante salto que los puso a salvo de un inesperado y sorpresivo ataque

-¡AAHH! ¡Es esa cosa otra vez!-exclamo un asustado Shippo al reconocer al reptil de dos cabezas con el que habían luchado días atrás

-¡Bien esta vez acabare con él!-confirmo enérgico el hanyou desenvainado Tessaiga tras poner a la miko en el piso

-¿No lo derrotaste la primera vez?-cuestiono el demonio lobo enarcando una ceja-. Eres una bestia buena para nada

-¡Cállate lobo rabioso!-contraataco el agredido

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!-grito Sango lanzando su gigantesco y poderoso boomerang, el cual por poco golpea al mitad bestia y al lobo, contra la criatura

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Sango?!-se quejo furiosamente su amigo-. ¡Ten un poco más de cuidado!

-¡¿Querías matarnos o qué?!-secundo el demonio

-¡Este no es el momento para que se pongan a discutir!-reprocho la taijiya tras atrapar el arma que había regresado a sus manos-. ¡Ahora debemos encargarnos de ese monstruo!

-Ja, eso no será problema-alardeo Kouga-. ¡Observen!

En fracción de segundos el lobo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la enorme criatura, la cual apenas pudo seguir los movimientos de quien pensaba en unos instantes sería su presa, percatándose de la distracción de la monstruosa serpiente, el hanyou empuño su espada consciente de que era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios piensas hacer bestia?!-grito exaltado Kouga al notar las intenciones de su compañero

-¡KAZE NO KISU!

-¡Maldición!-alcanzo a decir el lobo abandonando la ruta del ataque por escasos segundos

A diferencia de lo ocurrido la vez anterior, la letal técnica dio de lleno contra su objetivo, haciendo caer pesadamente al suelo a la criatura de dos cabezas

-¡¿Puedo saber qué rayos era lo que pretendías, baka!?-reclamo el lobo acercándose amenazadoramente hasta el mitad bestia

-¡Feh! ¿De qué te quejas? Aun continúas de una pieza-respondió indiferentemente el hanyou-. Para mi mala suerte-murmuro

-¡Maldita bestia! ¡Te voy a…!

-¡¿Quieres pelear!? ¡Adelante!

"_**GROAR"**_

-¡InuYasha! ¡Kouga-kun! ¡Abunai!-grito el monje, sin embargo

"_**BOOM"**_

Su advertencia llego demasiado y sus dos amigos fueron presas de un poderoso coletazo de la serpiente que, para sorpresa de todos, nuevamente se había reincorporado y que, sin darle oportunidad a sus víctimas de recuperarse, decidió atacar de nuevo

-¡InuYasha!-grito Kagome

-¡Kouga!-secundo la pelirroja

"_**FIUU" "FIUU"**_

Inesperadamente varias flechas, acompañadas por pequeños shurikens impactaron de lleno contra el cuerpo de la criatura, en cuestión de segundos tres jóvenes, uno llevando una lanza y los otros dos usando sus garras aparecieron de la nada encargándose de acabar con el reptil de dos cabezas ante la sorpresa de Kagome y los demás quienes ya ayudaban a sus amigos caídos a reincorporarse.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto amablemente la joven castaña de ojos azules

-Eh…Hai-respondió aun confundida la reencarnada sacerdotisa-. Arigato, nosotros…

-¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!-los recibió el hanyou con su característica amabilidad

-Vaya, pero que forma de agradecer el haberte salvado tu inútil pellejo-se quejo el joven pelirrojo

-¡No tengo nada que agradecer!-rebatió tajante el mitad bestia-. ¡Yo hubiera podido acabar con esa cosa en solo unos segundos! ¡Ahora respondan!-ordeno

-¡InuYasha!-le reprendió la miko-. ¡Podrías ser un poco más educado!

-¡Kagome tiene razón!-apoyo el pequeño kitsune-. ¡Ellos salvaron tu vida y la de Kouga!

-¡Eso no me importa!

-Vaya carácter-dijo el hermano de la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿¡QUE?! ¡No te gusta! ¡Pues que lastima!-sentencio el hanyou

-Sí que es gruñón-agrego el joven lobo cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-bramo el hermano de Sesshomaru cansado de no obtener respuestas-. ¡Contesten o si no…!

-Vamos, vamos-trato de conciliar la castaña ojiazul-. Un poco de calma, no vinimos aquí a iniciar una pelea

-Pero…si es lo que quieren-declaro desafiante el joven hanyou empuñando la espada de su cintura-. Eso tiene arreglo

**He aquí el cuarto capitulo. Mmm…, no se si ya lo había mencionad pero este fic (que ahora rescribo) lo tenía pensado antes de que finalizara el manga y el anime de InuYasha, así que si me podría decirse que para algunas cosas me puede que me tome ciertas libertades ^^. En fin, estoy re-escribiendo el capitulo 5 y, si no se me atraviesa nada, estará listo en una o dos semanas. Espero. Hasta entonces ^^**


	6. Encuentro

**CAPITULO V ENCUENTRO**

La falta de sentimientos, la nula capacidad de su rostro para reflejar cualquier emoción, incluso la inexistente voluntad para actuar conforme a sus deseos convirtiéndose así en la herramienta perfecta que cumplía a cabalidad las ordenes de su creador, era la única razón de existir de la pequeña niña albina que en esos momentos caminaba por los corredores del castillo con paso fantasmal.

Sin embargo, al doblar una de las esquinas y toparse con la figura de su hermana, la dominadora de los vientos, mirando hacia el horizonte a través de la ventana emanando una casi imperceptible aura mezcla de nostalgia y anhelo, aquella conocida y diminuta sensación que la había venido abordado desde hace meses volvía a hacerse presente en su pecho.

Porque lejos de que su padre la considere la más fiel de sus hijas, en lo más profundo de su ser, Kanna también se había planteado en más de una ocasión el deseo de libertad que tenía Kagura. No obstante, dada su naturaleza sumisa, se sentía completamente incapaz de oponerse a Naraku por lo cual, pese a la perpetua indiferencia presente en su rostro; envidiaba y admiraba a la mujer de ojos escarlatas que más de una vez se ha opuesto con osadía a las órdenes de su creador.

Y no puede evitar, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, preocuparse por ella. Porque Kagura es la única de sus hermanas que ha permanecido todo este tiempo a su lado y porque también sabe que, si la situación entre ellos no cambia y dada la facilidad con la que Naraku se libera de sus creaciones, no pasara mucho tiempo para que decida deshacerse de la dominadora de los vientos.

-¿Ocurre algo Kanna?-pregunto la youkai al darse cuenta de la presencia de la niña

-Hakudoshi ha regresado-se limito a contestarle la albina

**IIIIIIIIII**

Empuñaban sus armas con determinación, mirándose desafiantemente sin ceder uno frente al otro, solo esperaban a que el otro hiciera el más mínimo gesto que indicase las intenciones de atacar para que entonces…

-Calma InuYasha-intervino el monje colocando su báculo entre ambos hanyous que estaban más que dispuestos a enzarzarse en un duelo-, estos jovencitos nos han ayudado. No hay motivo para desconfiar de ellos e iniciar una pelea inútil

-No te metas Miruku-bufo el aludido

-Lo mismo va para ti Touma-fue el hermano de Minako quien hablo-. No vinimos aquí a iniciar una batalla. Te que-do-cla-ro-dijo dando pequeños golpes en la cabeza de su amigo con su lanza

-De…Demo-intento protestar el chico

-Ya, ya-continuo Makoto sin dejar de golpear al hermano de Kaoru-. Ahora suelta la espada

-De acuerdo-accedió no muy convencido-. ¡Pero ya deja de pegarme!-reclamo acercándose peligrosamente su rostro al del joven humano que se limito a sonreír inocentemente

-Bien, ahora es tu turno InuYasha-agrego Miroku

-¿Mi turno de qué?-repuso el hanyou haciéndose el desentendido

-De enfundar a Tessaiga

-Grr…-gruño no muy convencido

-InuYasha-escucho a Kagome a sus espaldas

"_Solo por esta vez"_ fue la murmurante respuesta que dio el aun malhumorado hermano de Sesshomaru envainando su espada.

-Domo Arigato por su ayuda Kagome-sama-hablo la hermana de Makoto

-¿Ah? ¿Me conocen?-pregunto extrañada la sacerdotisa

-Hai-afirmo la chica castaña-. Y no solo a usted, sino también a Sango-sama y Ayame-sama-continuo señalando a la taijiya y a la pelirroja-. A Kouga-sama, Miroku-sama, InuYasha-sama y por supuesto Shippo-kun

-¿Kun?-comento InuYasha con una ceja enarcada

-¿Y como es eso posible?-cuestiono Sango

-¡Ah, ya se!-exclamo la reencarnada miko golpeando la palma de su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo-. ¡Ustedes son los jóvenes que Kaede-sama dijo nos estaban buscando! ¿Cierto?

-Así es Kagome-sama-secundo Makoto

-¡En ese caso no podemos fiarnos de ustedes!-exclamo InuYasha desenvainado nuevamente Tessaiga

-¡¿Aun quieres pelea?-respondió Touma desenfundando su propia arma

-Niisan-suplico Kaoru a su lado

-¡OSUWARI!

"_**PLAFF"**_

El belicoso hanyou termino estampándose violentamente en piso y, para curiosidad de Kagome, lo mismo había ocurrido con su joven oponente.

Afortunadamente, la intervención de Makoto explicando que InuYasha había tomado por las ropas del cuello al hermano de Kaoru provocando así que ambos semi-demonios terminaran en el suelo logro que le restara importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, ahora que las aguas se han calmado-hablo un paciente Miroku-. ¿Nos harían el favor de presentarse muchachitos?

-Con gusto-repuso el joven humano-. Ese chico pelirrojo que, como ya habrán notado es un youkai lobo se llama Ryoga; la chica…

-¿De qué manada vienes?-interrumpió un tajante Kouga

-¿Na…nani?-dijo nervioso el pelirrojo

-¿Cuál es tu manada?-pregunto nuevamente el lobo-. Tu apariencia es muy extraña y no logro relacionarla con alguno de los clanes existentes

-Pues…eh…yo…

-Tus rasgos me recuerdan mucho a los de mi bisabuelo-hablo Ayame luego de inspeccionar al muchacho de pies a cabeza-. ¿Perteneces a las tribus del sur?

-¡Hai!-se apresuro a responder el joven youkai, sabía de buena fuente que desde su nacimiento, el contacto de la pelirroja con los clanes de aquellas tierras era muy poco, así que eso bastaría por el momento-. ¡Eso es!

-Como decía-continuo el chico castaño tras la breve interrupción-. Aquella jovencita de cabello negro es Kaoru, ambos tienen 11 años. El hanyou gruñón y malhumorado…

-¡Oye!-reclamo su amigo

-Se llama Touma y tiene trece-prosiguió haciendo caso omiso al reclamo del aludido

-¡Espera un momento!-pidió una sorprendida Kagome-. ¿Son hermanos? Pero ella…, su apariencia es más humana

-Supongo que es por herencia de mi madre-declaro sonriente la pequeña Kaoru

-Significa que…sus padres son una humana y un demonio-señalo Sango

-Algo así-concedió la joven pelinegra sin perder la sonrisa acompañada por un leve encogimiento de hombros

-Ella es mi hermana gemela Minako-siguió presentando a la joven a lado suyo-. Y mi nombre es Makoto, tenemos catorce y, aquí entre nosotros, yo soy el más simpático de los dos

"_**ZOCK"**_

El puño de la chica castaña se había impactado contra la cabeza de su hermano

-¡Auch!-se quejo el agredido-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso neesan?

-Para que aprendas algo de humildad-reprocho ella

-Mmm…jovencita-la llamo Miroku con un tono extrañamente serio al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella para mirar su rostro con mayor detalle-. Su cara me es extrañamente familiar. ¿Dígame nos conocemos?

"_Si fuera así me imagino porque" _pensó Sango enarcando una ceja por la actitud del monje

-Eh…no…no lo creo-respondió Minako logrando que la expresión en el rostro de la exterminadora se relajara por completo _"Espero que no se haya dado cuenta"_

-En ese caso-el houshi tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas-. ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

"_**PLAFF" "ZOCK"**_

La mano de la sacerdotisa así como el Hiraikotsu habían impactado, respectivamente, contra la mejilla y la cabeza del monje.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirle eso?-reclamo furiosa tras alejar a rastras al monje de la hermana de Makoto

-¡Es cierto!-secundo Kagome-. ¡No ve que todavía es muy joven!

-Vamos, no es para tanto-intento justificarse un tanto nervioso

-¡No cambiara nunca! ¡Houshi-Hentai!-declaro Sango ante la mirada atónita de ambos gemelos que tenían una enorme gota en la cabeza, ya les habían contado varias cosas sobre el houshi referentes a sus mañas, pero…esperaban que todas fueran exageraciones

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren entonces?-pregunto InuYasha con su usual falta de tacto-. Porque no creo que nos hayan estado buscando solo para presentarse

-Gomen-se disculpo apenada Kaoru-, pero por el momento no podemos decírselos

-¿Cómo?-el hanyou enarco una ceja

-Al menos no hasta que no reunamos en el Hune Kui no Ido con nuestros amigos-secundo Minako

-¿Amigos?-repitió confundida la miko

-Hai, dos youkai que…

-¡¿YOUKAIS!-exclamo asustado Shippo

-Pero no tienes porque temer Shippo-kun-continuo la joven castaña-. No te harán daño, son muy amables

-Supongo que eso significa que viajaran con nosotros-señalo Ayame

-Si ustedes nos los permiten-declaro Makoto

-No lo sé-dijo InuYasha cruzándose de brazos-. Suficiente tengo con soportar a este lobo rabioso

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo bestia?-reclamo Kouga

-No otra vez-suspiraron resignadas Kagome y la youkai

-¿No te recuerdan a otros dos?-pregunto el joven castaño al oído de su hermana

-Definitivamente

**IIIIIIIIII**

Habían decidió acelerar el paso en su camino de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, no estaría tranquilo hasta comprobar que significaba que el olor de ese sujeto que, hasta hace poco había desaparecido, de nuevo se había hecho presente en dirección del pozo come-huesos.

"_**GROAR"**_

Aunque, desafortunadamente, la constante aparición de bestias sedientas de sangre no hacían de su trayecto algo fácil.

-¡Niisaan!-grito la joven youkai

-¡No tengo más tiempo para esto!-bramo el muchacho del cabellera plateada alistando sus garras-. ¡Hazte a un lado!

Con un certero zarpazo que corto el aire y a la enorme criatura, quizá la sexta o la séptima que se cruzaba en su camino, Hikari y su hermano pudieron continuar con su viaje.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Otra vez.

Nuevamente había percibido aquella extraña aura muy similar a la de Kagura en las lejanías pero…

-Ya estamos aquí-anuncio con fastidio la dominadora de los vientos tras entrar a la habitación en compañía de Kanna

En esos precisos momentos su rebelde creación estaba justo delante de sus ojos, así que era totalmente imposible que se tratara de ella pero, entonces…¿Qué significaba esa aura?

-¿Y bien Hakudoshi?-hablo el demonio retomando el objetivo por el cual había solicitado la presencia de sus hijas-. ¿Has encontrado la tercera parte de la MaSei no Tama?

-Hai-asintió el niño de cabello lavanda-. Se encuentra en la montaña más alta de las tierras del sur y esta protegida por una de las barreras creadas por ese tal Tenryu. Así que es posible que tome más tiempo del que creías hacerte con ella-agrego con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

-El tiempo es algo que no me preocupa-repuso Naraku con actitud confiada

Sin decir más, el causante de las penas de InuYasha y los demás se puso de pie y tras abandonar la habitación, se dirigió al patio principal del castillo donde, una vez que Hakudoshi se monto en el lomo del caballo endemoniado Entei, creó una nube purpura que los cubriría mientras viajaban por los aires.

**IIIIIIIIII**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse dotando al cielo de aquella extraña y fascinante mezcla de tonos rojizos, anaranjados y violetas; conscientes de que el número de personas en su grupo había aumentado prácticamente al doble dificultando así que pudiesen viajar de noche, optaron por montar un pequeño campamento.

Aunque, sobre decir que además de tolerar a Kouga, el que estos jovencitos se les unieran en el viaje aunado al hecho de tener que vigilarlos como si estuviera cuidando a Shippo, era algo que había disparado el malhumor del hanyou.

-¡Ahí va!-escucho a la chica, Kaoru si su memoria no le fallaba, gritar jovialmente al mismo tiempo que arrojaba algo de agua a su hermano mayor

-¡Argh!-se quejo el agredido-. ¡Ya basta Kaoru!-le reprendió

-Ohh, vamos niisan-dijo la pelinegra aun con una sonrisa en los labios-. Hay que divertiros un poco

-¡Pero ahora no!-continuo Touma severo-. ¡Prometimos encargarnos de la pesca y si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera no reuniremos lo suficiente!

-Es…esta bien-acepto ella bajando la cabeza derrotada-. Gomen…no quise

-¡JA! ¡Te engañe!-exclamo triunfante el joven hanyou arrojando una gran cantidad de agua contra su hermana

-¡Eres un tramposo niisan!-se quejo

-No, soy más listo-declaro él con cierto deleite

-¡Ahora veras!-sentencio la joven

-¡Yo te ayudo a darle su merecido Kaoru!-dijo el pequeño kitsune quien no lo pensó dos veces para auxiliar a la chica a darle una buena lección a su aprovechado hermano

Fueron solo cuestión de segundos para que los tres comenzaran a reír a carcajadas.

A unos cuantos metros de la orilla del río, InuYasha contemplaba aquella escena, ese par de hermanos en verdad parecían llevarse bastante bien y, por alguna desconocida razón, aquello hizo que una extraña sensación de orgullo y satisfacción se albergara dentro de su pecho

Muy cerca de él, el líder de la manada de lobos había encendido una fogata utilizando diestramente sus garras y una pequeña piedra que había encontrado en su camino de regreso al ir a buscar algunos leños; no había sido una gran proeza ni nada por el estilo, pero, el que el chico pelirrojo lo hubiese estado observando todo ese tiempo desde su asiento en una enorme y cercana roca, había logrado incomodarlo.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto con voz cortante intimidando visiblemente al joven lobo

-Eh…no…nada…es solo que…

-Habla claro cachorro-sentenció severamente-. Un verdadero hombre siempre debe decir lo que piensa con voz fuerte y clara y sin temor de lo que los demás puedan pensar por ello

Ryoga trago un poco de saliva antes de reunir valor suficiente para hablar.

-Pues…me gustaría saber si…, realmente eres tan rápido como dicen-pregunto el chico aun titubeante

-No es por presumir-se vanaglorio el lobo-. Pero no existe nadie más veloz que yo en este mundo

-¡¿En serio?-exclamo el pelirrojo emocionado-. ¡También he escuchado que eres el mejor líder que cualquier manada pueda tener! ¡¿Es verdad?

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de eso-respondió Kouga un poco más humilde y llevándose la mano a la cabeza -. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que, sin importar que, siempre velare por el bienestar de los míos

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven lobo quien no paraba en adular al hombre que tenía enfrente logrando que un ligero rubor apareciera en las mejillas del youkai de cabellera negra. Ciertamente, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa clase de elogios por parte de Ginta y Hakaku, después de todo habían crecido juntos y para esos dos, él era su ídolo de infancia, sin embargo, recibir tantas palabras de admiración de un jovencito que apenas conocía haciéndolo sentir como una especie de héroe, era algo que por primera vez en su vida, lo hacía sentir avergonzado.

Algo que hizo que media sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Ayame que los observaba de cerca.

Al mismo tiempo, en un bosque cercano al campamento, en compañía de la reencarnada miko y la hermana de Makoto, Sango recolectaba algunas frutas y bayas con las cuales complementarían la cena de esa noche.

-Espero que sea suficiente con esto-comento preocupada la taijiya quien tras una ardua búsqueda había reunido una cantidad considerable

-A mi me parece que es suficiente-declaro Kagome llevando una carga similar-. Apuesto que InuYasha, Kouga-kun y Shippo comerán todo el pescado que puedan antes de probar algo de fruta

-Sí, igual que Touma y Ryouga-agrego la otra castaña-. Ese par no probaría ni siquiera una verdura para salvar su vida

-Bueno, es preferible eso a que sean un par de pervertidos-acoto Sango con el cejo levemente ceñido

-¿Lo dice por Miroku-sama?-pregunto la chica

-Hai-respondió resignada la exterminadora-. En verdad lo siento Minako. Me apena lo ocurrido con su Excelencia esta tarde

-No tiene porque preocuparse Sango-sama, a decir verdad-suspiro la gemela resignada-. Mi hermano se parece a él

-¿En serio?-cuestiono incrédula la miko-. Pero si Makoto-kun parece ser un chico muy serio y educado

-Eso es porque esta con ustedes y porque ninguna chica bonita se ha cruzado en su camino-explico con pesar la joven-. Pero en cuanto suceda no tardara en acercarse a ella pedirle que sea su mujer. Y es tan descarado que es capaz de pedírselo a dos al mismo tiempo

-Pero que desvergonzado-comento Sango con una vena en la cabeza recordando a cierto monje

-Y por eso…a veces…-dijo Minako

-Siento deseos-continuo la taijiya

-¡ARGH!-gritaron al unisonó al mismo tiempo que lanzaban un puñetazo al aire

Un par de enorme gotas en la cabeza, acompañadas por una nerviosa sonrisa se hicieron presentes en la figura de la reencarnación de Kykyo, su amiga y aquella jovencita si que se parecían mucho.

-¡ACHUUU!-estornudaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Creo que pescare un resfriado-se quejo amargamente el joven castaño

-O tal vez alguna linda señorita este hablando de nosotros, Makoto-kun-señalo el monje con evidente picardía

-Si es así, espero conocerla para mostrarle mi agradecimiento-repuso el chico jocosamente

-¡Ahhh! Veo que eres todo un conquistador-declaro satisfecho el houshi

-Aunque…-el muchacho rasco la punta de su nariz con actitud traviesa-, mi hermana no piensa lo mismo. Dice que soy un desvergonzado y atrevido; y el día que le pedí a un par de jovencitas si querían casarse conmigo, casi me deja sin cabeza

-¿En serio?-dijo Miroku incrédulo _"Vaya, eso es lo que Sango hubiera hecho si yo…"_

-Pero yo le dije que no sabía porque se molestaba tanto-la voz de Makoto interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Si ellas así eran felices, entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

-Sabias palabras-asintió firmemente el hombre de cabello negro

**IIIIIIIIII**

Desde hace un par de días se había detenido en una pequeña aldea para ayudar a los enfermos y pocos heridos que ahí se encontraban; ahora, finalizada su tarea, podía continuar con su camino en busca de Naraku o de información que le fuese útil para saber el paradero de aquella joya en cuya búsqueda ese demonio se había embarcado.

Inesperadamente, a las afueras de la aldea, la cercanía de una maligna y oscura aura la puso en alerta. Rápidamente busco refugio en una par de arbustos cercanos para evitar ser detectada y cuando poso sus ojos en el cielo nocturno, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al reconocer la sombría figura de Naraku, acompañado por un niño de larga cabellera lavanda, una de sus creaciones sin duda alguna, dirigiéndose hacia el sur.

¿Pero porque motivo ese sujeto se atrevería a viajar a tierras tan lejanas de sus dominios?

-Muy bien Naraku-murmuro Kykyo para si misma-. Veamos que tramas esta vez

**Lamento la demora pero es que, después de tanto tiempo de no laborar finalmente tengo un nuevo trabajo ^_^. Pero eso no significa que vaya a descuidar este o mis otros fics. Además una buena noticia, encontré los borradores de esta historia perdidos en lo más recóndito de mi habitación, así que solo es cuestión de afinar detalles. Entretanto espero que disfruten este capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	7. Un nuevo enemigo

**CAPITULO VI UN NUEVO ENEMIGO**

Después de unos cuantos días de viaje habían llegado a su destino: el pozo come-huesos y para el hanyou eso solo significaba una cosa; esos jovencitos, después de darles tantas evasivas durante todo el camino de regreso, finalmente hablarían claro con ellos.

-Muy bien-vocifero el mitad bestia tomando violentamente asiento sobre el verde y mullido césped-. Ahora que estamos aquí supongo que ya no tendrán más excusas para evadir nuestras preguntas

-Ah…bueno…en realidad…-titubeo Makoto

-Preferiríamos esperar a que nuestros amigos lleguen-secundo su gemela

-¡Ah, no!-bufo el hanyou-. ¡Ustedes hablaran ahora!

-¡Y nosotros ya dijimos que esperaremos!-rebatió Ryoga

-¡Eres un mocoso muy insolente!-reclamo el hermano de Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie para acercarse al muchacho hasta sujetarlo del cuello

-¡Déjalo en paz bestia!-Kouga salió en defensa del joven lobo liberando del agarre-. ¡¿Por qué no mejor te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

-¡Pero si el que empezó todo fue el lobito bueno para nada!-intervino Touma

-¡¿A quién llamas bueno para nada pulgoso?-reclamo el aludido

-¡BASTA!-gritaron Kagome y Ayame al unisonó

-¡Pero…!-intentaron justificarse los cuatro involucrados

-¡En primer lugar no debiste tratar así a Ryoga-kun!-dijo la miko a lo que InuYasha respondió con un bufido y un cruce de brazos-. ¡Y tú!-continuo mirando al hermano de Kaoru desaprobatoriamente y quien, por alguna extraña razón se amedrento visiblemente-. ¡No debiste intervenir en un asunto de gente mayor!

-Gomen-fue lo único que Touma pudo responder en voz baja mientras se encogía de hombros

-¡En cuanto a ustedes!-esta vez fue el turno de Ayame de continuar la reprimenda-. ¡Quiten esas sonrisas de triunfo de sus caras! ¡No digo que estuviera mal que defendieras a Ryoga!-aclaro dirigiéndose a Kouga-. ¡Pero pudiste hacerlo de una manera mucho más sutil! ¡Y tu!-le hablo esta vez al joven pelirrojo-. ¡No debiste responder de esa manera! ¡Después de todo InuYasha es mayor que tú! ¡¿Qué clase de educación es esa jovencito?

-Lo…lo siento-se disculpo avergonzado el chico

-Si esos dos llegan a tener hijos no quiero imaginarme como serán-murmuro maliciosamente Shippo desde el hombro de la exterminadora

**IIIIIIIIII**

Por lo regular, siempre optaba por dejar la inspección de sus territorios a su cargo, sin embargo ese día en particular, su señor decidió realizar dicha tarea por su propia cuenta, lo cual sobra decir, simplemente no le daba buena espina.

-¿Seguro de que todo esta bien amo bonito?-pregunto el pequeño demonio a su lado sumamente confundido por la extraña actitud del taiyoukai

Pero Sesshomaru no emitió respuesta alguna, aquella extraña y ligera presencia que había aparecido de manera tan repentina en sus dominios acaparaba toda su atención.

Se detuvo por unos breves instantes logrando que su diminuto acompañante lo mirase aun más confundido. Si sus sentidos estaban en lo correcto, la energía sobrenatural que lo había puesto en alerta provenía de aquel lugar que su padre le mostrara años atrás.

El mismo que, según podía recordar, también le había dicho esperaba jamás volviera a visitar.

**IIIIIIIIII**

-¡Por favor!-pidió con clara indignación el semi-demonio, ¿acaso le habían visto cara de tonto?-. ¡¿De verdad piensan que vamos a creer algo así?

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el bestia bueno para nada-secundo Kouga ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte del aludido-. ¿En realidad piensan que somos tan ingenuos como para creer que vienen del futuro?

-¡Pero es la verdad!-exclamo una suplicante Kaoru

-¡¿Acaso tenemos cara de mentirosos?-agrego Ryoga

-No, claro que no-trato de conciliar el monje-. Es solo que…bueno…su historia es un tanto…De acuerdo…-admitió con resignación-. Muy poco creíble

-Aunque…-intervino la reencarnada sacerdotisa-. Si yo puedo hacerlo, no es tan descabellado pensar que Minako y los demás también sean capaces de hacer lo mismo

-Pero tú lo logras gracias a que la perla de Shikon se encontraba en tu cuerpo-agrego Sango-, y también a tu-dudo por unos segundos-, conexión con Kykyo

-¡Exactamente!-bufo nuevamente el hanyou-. ¡Kagome tenía o tiene motivos para estar aquí! ¡¿Pero estos mocosos…?-continúo poniéndose de pie mientras señalaba acusadoramente a Touma y los demás-. ¡Seguramente se traen algo entre manos! ¡Tal vez su intención es contarnos alguna falsa y trágica historia para que bajemos la guardia y arrebatarnos los fragmentos de la perla que aún nos quedan para usarlos en su beneficio!-acuso-. ¡O tal vez estén coludidos con Naraku! ¡No sería la primera vez que…!

-¡Suficiente!-grito una enfurecida Minako quien tras reincorporarse a una velocidad apabullante, desenfundo una kodachi de la parte trasera de su cintura colocándola en la garganta del mitad bestia

-¡Minako-san!-exclamo una angustiada Kagome

-¡Neesan!-secundo su gemelo

-¡Nunca!-la ira en los ojos azules de la castaña era más que evidente-. ¡Jamás vuelva siquiera a insinuar que estamos de parte de ese maldito demonio que ha hecho de nuestras vidas una verdadera pesadilla! ¡Porque la próxima vez no dudare en córtale el cuello!

-InuYasha-pidió la reencarnada sacerdotisa con voz conciliadora-. Creo que lo más correcto sería que te disculparas

Un sonoro bufido escapo de la boca del semi-demonio, quien tras gruñir entre dientes un apenas entendible "lo lamento", volvió a tomar asiento sobre el césped al mismo tiempo que hermana de Makoto; no lo reconocería ante nadie, pero la mortal precisión con la que la chica había colocado su arma sobre su cuello habían sido prueba suficiente de que seguramente había sido entrenada por alguien con agudos conocimientos relacionados con el exterminio de criaturas sobrenaturales.

-Bueno, ahora estamos un poco más relajados…-intervino el monje-. ¿Podrían revelarnos entonces el motivo de su presencia en esta época?

Los ojos de Makoto se posaron sobre la figura de sus acompañantes y cuando finalmente llegaron a su hermana, quien al igual que el resto se limito a asentir con la cabeza, dio un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar con lo que sabía, sería una revelación más que inesperada para InuYasha y los demás.

-Nosotros, estamos aquí para…-titubeo por breves instantes, a decir verdad, hubiera preferido que quien dijese todo fuera Ryusei, al menos el no temería en enzarzarse a golpes con InuYasha si fuese necesario pero…dadas las circunstancias-; evitar que Naraku complete la MaSei no Tama

-¡¿NANI?-exclamaron unas incrédulas Sango y Kagome

-¡Esperen!-pidió Ayame-. ¡¿No se supone que eso no es más que un mito?

-Desafortunadamente-continuo el castaño con evidente pesar-. No lo es y por eso…

-Aguarda-interrumpió Miroku-. Dijiste completar. ¿Quieres decir que ya tiene parte de esa joya en sus manos?

-Hai-asintió el chico-. Si los cálculos que nos dieron son exactos, a estas alturas ya debe tener la mitad de ella en su poder

-¡¿Y cómo rayos se supone que logro todo eso sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-reclamo el hanyou

-Claro, ahora tiene sentido-dijo pensativo el monje-. La aparición de tantos demonios cuya fuerza se ha incrementado, pero que no han representado problema para que pudiéramos vencerlos no eran más que una pantalla para evitar cuestionarnos tan pronto el porque de la repentina ausencia de Naraku

-Entonces-fue Kouga quien intervino-, el que hayan decidido venir a esta época y evitar que ese desgraciado se apodere de esa cosa, quiere decir que en su mundo las circunstancias son aun peores que las nuestras, ¿no es así?

El grupo de jóvenes visitantes desvió la mirada al piso, las palabras del hombre lobo eran correctas.

-¿Qué fue…lo que ocurrió en su época?-se atrevió a preguntar Sango

-Naraku-fue Touma quien hizo uso de la palabra-; logro reunir todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Después, los unió con las piezas que tenía de la Masei no Tama y entonces…; se volvió prácticamente invencible

-También se dio otro extraño fenómeno-intervino Kaoru-. El Sengoku y la época de Kagome-sama sufrieron una especie de fusión. A causa de ello, el número de almas que Naraku pudo devorar se incremento considerablemente y…

-¡Espera!-interrumpió la miko-. ¡¿Y mi familia?-pregunto angustiada-. ¡¿Qué paso con mi madre, con Sota y mi abuelo?

-Ellos están bien-respondió el joven hanyou-. Se ocultan en una cueva secreta donde se refugian los humanos y todos aquellos que seres que son incapaces de hacerle frente a Naraku

-¡Aguarda un momento!-intervino enérgico el semi-demonio-. ¡¿Acaso insinúas que ustedes son los únicos que pelean contra ese maldito? ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso con nosotros?

-Exactamente lo mismo que va ocurrirles ahora-sentenció una lúgubre y desconocida voz desde las sombras

-¡MASAKA!-exclamo Minako-. ¡¿Acaso es…?

**IIIIIIIIII**

-¡Maldición!-vocifero Ryusei quien se movía a gran velocidad entre las copas de los árboles en compañía de su hermana-. ¡Ese desgraciado finalmente decidió aparecer!

-¡Esto no es bueno niisan!-agrego la joven youkai-. ¡Aunque él también este ahí no estamos seguros de que su ayuda sea suficiente para puedan hacerle frente!

-¡Apresuremos Hikari!

-¡Hai!

**IIIIIIIIII**

De larga y oscura cabellera, unos profundos y fríos ojos negros, aspecto idéntico al de Hakudoshi y dos katanas cruzadas en su espalda, la figura de un joven youkai que miraba con desdén a InuYasha y los demás flotaba sobre los aires

-Pensé que en esta era lucirían diferentes, pero me equivoque-comento con altanero-, tienen la misma patética apariencia

-Akuma-lo reconoció el hermano de Kaoru

-¡El único patético aquí eres tú!-reclamo furioso el hanyou desenvainado su espada-. ¡Porque ese maldito olor solo me dice que eres otro de los desgraciados hijos de Naraku!

-Vaya-la sonrisa burlona aun permanecía en el rostro del demonio-. Como siempre haces gala de tu inteligencia, mestizo inútil

-¡Veras lo inútil que soy cuando te haya cortado en dos con Tessaiga!-sentenció arrojándose sin pensarlo dos veces contra el pelinegro

-Es más impulsivamente idiota que en mi época, esto será sencillo-murmuro complacido para si el youkai

-¡Matte! ¡InuYasha-sama!-trato de detenerlo Makoto

-¡Ustedes pueden divertirse con esto!-exclamo la recién conocida creación de Naraku arrojando varios objetos frente al grupo de Kagome al percatarse de las intenciones del muchacho

-¡Son marionetas!-advirtió el houshi en cuanto logro identificarlas

-¡Tengan cuidado!-agrego Touma empuñando su arma-. ¡Son muchas más fuertes que las que han enfrentado hasta ahora!

-¡Prepárate para ir al otro mundo!-bramo InuYasha al encontrarse a tan solo un par de metros de su oponente

Akuma no pareció intimidarse en lo más mínimo y cuando la poderosa espada del hanyou estuvo a escasos centímetros de impactar contra su cuerpo, simplemente se limito a estirar su mano derecha logrando detener la afilada cuchilla.

-¡Masaka!-exclamo incrédulo el semi-demonio-. ¡Logro contener a Colmillo!

-Parece ser que me equivoque-declaro el youkai con confiada actitud-. No solo su aspecto … ¡Sino que también su poder es patético!

Sin darle oportunidad para reaccionar, la extensión de Naraku contraataco velozmente atravesando el estomago del hermano de Sesshomaru de un lado a otro con la mano que le quedaba libre para inmediatamente después, utilizar una poderosa ráfaga de energía que lo mando a estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo.

-¡InuYasha!-grito angustiada Kagome quien al ver lo sucedido no dudo ni un segundo en ir en auxilio del hanyou pero una marioneta se interpuso en su camino

-¡Kagome!-exclamo Sango que en esos momentos se encontraba demasiado ocupada para auxiliar a su amiga

-¡SANKONTESSUOU!-escucho la reencarnada sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que la marioneta frente a ella era destruida

-¡Inu…!-la sonrisa en su rostro cambió por una expresión de confundido asombro al reconocer a su verdadero salvador-. ¿Tou…Touma?

-¡Kaoru!-llamo el joven semi-demonio a su hermana-. ¡Ve con ella!

-¡Hai!-asintió la chica tras destruir a otro de sus atacantes con una flecha

-Bien, bien-dijo Akuma para si observando la batalla desde los aires con cierta satisfacción-. Creo que ahora me ocupare de la taijiya

Sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, el youkai de cabellera negra apareció en tan solo un parpadeo a espaldas de Sango, que apenas podía combatir contra su enemigo y para cuando la castaña logro percatarse de su presencia fue demasiado tarde, la mano izquierda del demonio, extendida como si se tratase de una navaja se acercaba peligrosamente al estomago de la hermana de Kohaku.

-¡SANGO!-grito desesperado el monje

"_**¡CLANG!"**_

Una desconocida e inesperada cadena se había enredado en la mano de hijo de Naraku evitando que su ataque impactara de lleno contra la exterminadora.

-Esa… es…-tartamudeo sorprendida Minako

-Así que tu también viniste-comento impasible el youkai dirigiendo su oscura mirada hacia el otro extremo de aquella metálica cuerda

-¡Kohaku-sama!- exclamo Ryoga

"_¡¿NANI?"_ pensó la exterminadora que no pudo evitar posar su mirada al final de la cadena en donde un hombre joven, de cabello y ojos castaño oscuros y vistiendo un traje muy similar al suyo, sostenía una especie de hoz que, al igual que sus facciones, le resultaba tremendamente familiar

-No…-murmuro la castaña aun en estado de shock-. No…puede ser…

Tras dedicarle una mirada desafiante al youkai, el recién llegado halo fuertemente su cadena haciéndolo volar por los aires para inmediatamente después, acercarse a toda velocidad a una Sango que aun no lograba recuperarse de la impresión recibida.

-Aneue **(otra forma de decir hermana)**-la llamo sacudiéndola gentilmente del hombro-. Aneue, ¿estas bien?

Los labios de la exterminadora se movían velozmente, pero ninguna palabra surgía de su boca. ¿En verdad ese hombre, cuyo rostro alguna vez había sido dominado por una increíble timidez e inseguridad y que ahora reflejaba una impresionante confianza y madurez podía ser…?

-¡Ojisan!** (tío)**-gritaron al unisonó los gemelos que presurosamente se acercaron al par de taijis

-¡Nos da tanto gusto verte!-exclamo Minako que, al igual que su hermano, abrazaron cariñosamente la figura de aquel hombre

-Lamento no haberles dicho que vendría-se disculpo apenado-. Pero fue algo que se decidió de último momento. ¿Dónde están Hikari y Ryusei?-pregunto tras inspeccionar rápidamente los alrededores

-Pues…-hablo Makoto-. Supongo que aun no se encuentran con ellos y por eso no han regresado

-Ya veo-comprendió-. En ese caso tendré que hacerme cargo-dijo empuñando con arma con determinación

-¿Ko…Kohaku?-Sango pareció haber recuperado finalmente la voz-. ¿De verdad…tu…eres…?

-Prometo explicarte todo después Aneue-la interrumpió-. Ahora, lo importante es deshacernos de ese maldito youkai

-Así que has venido a ayudar a la tonta de tu hermana mayor y a los inútiles de tus sobrinos-intervino burlonamente Akuma-. Eso si que es conmovedor, Kohaku-san

-¡Minako! ¡Makoto!¡Protéjanla!-ordeno mirando a Sango

-¡HAI!-asintieron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo

-¡Te arrepentirás de haber osado atacar a mi hermana de esa manera tan traicionera Akuma!-sentenció enérgico el exterminador

-¡Eso quiero verlo!-lo reto el youkai

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos comenzaran con la contienda.

**IIIIIIIIII**

-¡InuYasha! ¡InuYasha!-llamo una y otra vez la preocupada miko al inconsciente hanyou que yacía sobre la verde hierba y cuya herida en el estomago tenía señales de estar infectada con alguna especie de veneno

-Esto no le hubiera pasado de no ser un bruto impulsivo que ataca a la más mínima provocación-reprocho quedamente el pequeño kitsune

-E…es..cuche eso…Shi…ppo-reclamo el débil semi-demonio

-Que alivio-suspiro más tranquila Kagome-. Si tienes fuerza para quejarte significa que no estas tan grave

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es desinfectarle esa herida-intervino Kaoru al mismo tiempo que extraía una pequeña concha de entre sus ropas-. Con esto podremos disminuir el efecto del veneno-agrego entregándosela a Kagome

-Domo Arigato **(muchas gracias)**, Kaoru

-Onegia otosan, resiste-murmuro la hermana de Touma

"_¿Otosan?"_ repitió mentalmente la reencarnación de Kykyo. _"¡Masaka! ¡¿Eso significa que…estos chicos son…ellos son…?"_

**IIIIIIIIII**

Desde un principio supo que el exterminador no sería un problema para él, no importaba lo mucho que hubiesen mejorado sus habilidades luego de que fuera salvado del domino de su creador, Kohaku no era más que un simple humano al que pronto aplastaría como si fuese un insecto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kohaku-san?-pregunto mordazmente el ojinegro tras esquivar un golpe de la hoz del hermano de Sango-. ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti?

-¡Cállate!-vocifero el castaño-. ¡Solo necesito un golpe certero y tu existencia habrá llegado a su fin!

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que estas esperando para hacerlo?-lo reto nuevamente

El ceño del taiji se frunció visiblemente provocando que una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de AKuma, el muy ingenuo estaba cayendo en su provocación y cuando logro esquivar nuevamente el ataque de su oponente, aprovecho para acercarse a él a toda velocidad extendiendo las uñas de su mano izquierda formando unas afiladas cuchillas que se incrustaron en el hombro derecho del futuro tío de Minako.

-¡ARGH!-se quejo sonoramente el exterminador

-¡Ojisan!-exclamo Makoto al ver lo sucedido

_-"Maldición, caí en su juego"-_se reprocho Kohaku a si mismo

-Y ahora…¿estas listo para ir al otro mundo?-pregunto el altanero demonio mientras dirigía su otra mano hacia la empuñadura de una de sus espadas

-¡No lo harás!-declaro decidida Sango quien sin pensarlo dos veces se escabullo de la vigilancia de los gemelos para arrojarse a toda velocidad contra Akuma

-¡Matte! ¡Sango-sama!-suplico inútilmente Minako al verla alejarse, ¿como había podido distraerse de esa manera?

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!-grito arrojando su enorme boomerang con todas sus fuerzas

Sin embargo, haciendo muestra de su agilidad, el youkai de cabello negro logro esquivar el ataque con un hábil salto.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer?-cuestiono burlón tras pisar nuevamente tierra firme

Una clara sonrisa apareció en los labios de la exterminadora al ver que su oponente no se había percatado que su arma emprendía el camino de regreso para golpearlo por la espalda.

No obstante, la misma desapareció al ver como, al igual que había ocurrido con la espada de InuYasha, el vástago de Naraku detenía el Hiraikotsu con una sola mano.

-¡No! ¡No es posible!-exclamo incrédula la taijiya

-Ilusa, ¿de verdad creíste que podrías hacerme daño con un arma tan insignificante?-un destello malicioso brillo en sus ojos-. ¡Veamos si tu puedes detenerla!-sentenció arrojando el enorme boomerang contra la castaña

-¡ANEUE!

**Nota de la autora: JA! Esta vez actualice un poco más rápido que la ultima vez, (será porque esta semana no tuve tanto trabajo ^_ ^) En fin, espero que hayan encontrado interesante este capítulo y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.**


	8. Una díficil batalla

**CAPITULO VII UNA DIFICIL BATALLA**

Sin posibilidad de escape, la exterminadora cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando con resignación ser presa del impacto de su boomerang sobre ella, sin embargo, cuando cayó pesadamente sobre el césped el único dolor que logro percibir fue el provocado por el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo. ¿Por qué no …?

-¿Es..estas bien…Sango?-abrió violentamente los ojos al escuchar aquella voz familiar tan cerca de su oído

-¡Houshi-sama!-grito angustiada al comprender lo ocurrido, así que con sumo cuidado se reincorporo rápidamente colocando al maltrecho monje que la había protegido con su cuerpo sobre su regazo-. Excelencia…-un par de lágrimas amenazo con salir de sus ojos-. No debió… ¿Por qué…?

-Yo…-hablo Miroku con dificultad-. Yo…siempre…voy a protegerte…Sango…

-¡Houshi-sama! ¡Onegai! ¡Resista!

-No te preocupes-la figura de Akuma elevándose por los aires atrajo la atención de la taijiya-. Enseguida acabare con su sufrimiento… ¡ANKOKU KEN!-lo que parecían ser cientos de dagas de de luz oscura emergieron de las manos del youkai quien no dudo ni un instante en arrojarlas contra la pareja que yacía en el piso

-Sango…huye…-pidió el monje con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-¡No lo hare!-afirmo la exterminadora con convicción mientras abrazaba al houshi para protegerlo tal y como él lo había hecho anteriormente-. ¡Me quedare a su lado!

-Ya nos habían advertido que tu actitud impulsiva solía meterte en problemas-la despreocupada voz de Makoto que junto con su hermana se había colocado frente a ella la trajo de vuelta a la realidad-. Pero nunca pensé que fueran líos tan grandes

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-pregunto confundida la hermana de Kohaku-. ¡Huyan de aquí o de lo contrario ustedes también…!

-Tranquila-Minako le dedico con cálida sonrisa-. Podemos manejar esto…Okasan

-¿Qué…que has dicho?

-¿Listo Makoto?-le pregunto a su hermano mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-¡Cuando digas neesan!-afirmo el chico

-¡Les dije que…!

El reclamo de la taijiya se vio silenciado cuando, tras retirar una especie de guante, la mano derecha cada uno de los hermanos comenzaron a absorber el ataque de Akuma.

-Imposible…-murmuro la castaña sin dar crédito a los que veían sus ojos-. Ese…es…

-Rayos-maldijo el youkai en voz baja-. Me olvide del maldito Kazaana de esos gemelos. Afortunadamente-introdujo su mano izquierda en su manga derecha-; Hakudoshi me aconsejo traer esto-acto seguido arrojo una esfera similar a un panal al aire, en cuestión de segundos, docenas de insectos color negro y rojo se abalanzaron contra los dos hermanos-. ¡Espero que disfruten mi regalo!

_-"¡Kuso!" _-maldijo mentalmente Minako-. _"Esos son insectos de los más peligrosos"_

-Bueno, mientras ellos se divierte con los Saimyoushou, iré a jugar con los lobos

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Akuma?-grito un malherido Kohaku que fue deliberadamente ignorado por el hijo de Naraku

-¡Neesan!-la llamo su gemelo-. ¡Yo me encargo de esos bichos! ¡Tu lleva a okasan y otosan con Kagome-sama!

-¡No digas tonterías!-le reprendió su hermana-. ¡Sabes que tu solo no podrás…! ¡AYYY!-se quejo cuando su gemelo la empujo violentamente a un lado evitando que se viera afectada por los insectos que él ya había comenzado a absorber-. ¡Makoto no baka!-grito enfurecida al mismo tiempo que prepara nuevamente su mano para auxiliarlo-. ¡No creas que con eso…!

-No lo hagas Minako-una mano sobre la suya la detuvo de su objetivo

-Demo…Ojisan-trato de protestar al verse interrumpida por su tío

-Tu hermano tiene razón. Debemos llevar a tus padres a un lugar seguro. A menos que quieras que su esfuerzo sea en vano-concluyo mirándola fijamente

La joven castaña se mordió los labios acallando un nuevo reclamo, y luego de que el exterminador llamara a Kirara, quien no dudo en acudir a su auxilio, se marcharon de ahí llevando consigo a Sango y al malherido monje.

Sin embargo, mientras se alejaban no pudo evitar dedicarle una fugaz mirada final a su hermano que se quedaba atrás.

**IIIIIIIIII**

A diferencia de sus compañeros humanos que apenas y habían podido sostener una batalla uno a uno contra las marionetas de Naraku, para el trío de lobos, que hicieron uso de una acertada combinación de fuerza y velocidad, librarse de varias de ellas no represento una gran dificultad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer estos muñecos inútiles?-dijo un arrogante Kouga luego de que, con la ayuda de Ayame y el joven lobo, destruyeran su cuarta marioneta

-Tal vez yo sea un reto para ti-dijo socarronamente una voz a sus espaldas

-¡¿Qué demonios…?-se sorprendió el prometido de la pelirroja al percatarse de la presencia del demonio de ojos negros

-Dicen que eres rápido-una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de Akuma-. Vemos que tanto

-¡Te lo demostrare!-bramo el youkai de ojos turquesa lanzando un poderoso zarpazo contra su enemigo-. ¡¿Pero que…?-exclamo al verlo desparecer como por arte de magia

-Bueno, tus ataques no parecen serlo-se burlo la extensión reapareciendo a su lado derecho-. ¡Veamos que tan bueno eres para esquivar!-agrego siendo él ahora quien arremetiera contra el líder de los lobos

-¡JA!-celebro un triunfante Kouga tras evadir el ataque-. ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

-¡Ni siquiera se acerca!-rebatió su enemigo apareciendo nuevamente a sus espaldas

-¡¿Cómo rayos…?

Sin siquiera darle oportunidad de salir de su asombro, y al igual ocurriera con Kohaku, unas afiladas cuchillas emergieron de una de las manos del engendro de Naraku logrando causar una profunda herida en el hombro derecho de Kouga quien inmediatamente después, fue mandado a volar con una ráfaga de energía similar a la que había utilizado contra InuYasha.

-¡KOUGA!-al ver lo ocurrido, la pelirroja desenvaino su espada y tras librarse de otra las marionetas de Naraku, se abalanzo contra el agresor de su prometido quien esquivo la estocada sin mucha dificultad para inmediatamente contra-atacar propinándole un devastador puñetazo en el estomago que la hizo volar por los aires hasta caer justamente al lado de su prometido

-A…Ayame-la llamo tomándola delicadamente en brazos-. ¿Estas bien?

-Ha…hai-respondió la adolorida youkai

-¡Maldito desgraciado!-vocifero con furia-. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarla de esa manera?

-Eso le pasa por meterse donde no la llaman-contesto burlonamente el ojinegro-. Pero no te preocupes…¡Porque ahora los matare a ambos!-sentenció extendiendo las garras de su otra mano para luego lanzarse a toda velocidad contra la pareja de lobos

-¡NO LOS TOQUES!-grito un rabioso Ryoga que, aparecido de la nada, logro conectar una certera patada en el rostro de Akuma

La creación de Naraku cayó pesadamente al suelo, y tras reincorporarse se llevo una de sus manos a la boca para descubrir con tremenda molestia que un hilillo de sangre surgía de sus labios.

-¡MALDITO CACHORRO!-rugió el agresor de Kouga-. ¡Pagaras cara esta insolencia!

-¡Tu eres el que pagara caro el atreverse a tocar a mi padres!-rebatió el joven pelirrojo

-¿Ese mocoso…?-dijo en voz baja el prometido de Ayame. _"¿Acaso será posible que…?"_

**IIIIIIIIII**

Finalmente el dolor en su cuerpo comenzaba a disminuir y tras abrir lentamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que era auxiliado por Kagome, el maltrecho hanyou trato de reincorporarse un poco.

-¿Te sientes mejor InuYasha?-pregunto dulcemente la miko

-Si…un poco…¡Maldición!-bufo molesto-. ¡¿Cómo es posible que me pusieran fuera de combate con ataques tan simples?

-Eso te pasa por ser un perro impulsivo-reprocho Shippo

-Tienes…suerte de que aun no este del todo bien…-reclamo el aludido-. O te daría tu merecido zorro malagradecido

-¡Ja!-el pequeño kitsune lo miro desafiante-. ¿Tu y cuantos…?

"_**¡GROAR!"**_

La discusión de ambas criaturas se vio acallada por la inesperada aparición de una las marionetas que aun se mantenían en pie y que se abalanzo contra ellos. El mitad bestia se maldijo internamente, aun no estaba en condiciones para moverse y tanto Kaoru como Kagome habían agotado sus flechas…si no hacía algo rápido…

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- una enorme espada atravesó a la marioneta justo por la mitad y la reencarnada sacerdotisa no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al percatarse que nuevamente Touma la había salvado pero…esa

espada…¿Por qué se parecía tanto a…?-. ¡Kaoru, ahora remátalo!-exclamo el joven hanyou

-¡Hai!-asintió la chica quien, sin perder ni un segundo, extrajo del estuche de sus flechas una espada de menor tamaño que, para asombro de la miko, se transformo en un arma muy similar a la de su hermano

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven de cabellera negra había atravesado el pecho de la marioneta de Naraku destruyéndola completamente.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto el chico haciendo que su arma recobrara la forma de una katana normal para devolverla a su funda

-Hai-asintió rápidamente Kaoru-. Llegaste justo a tiempo niisan

-Tou…Touma-la llamo una tanto titubeante la miko-. Tu espada…¿Por qué…?

"_**GROAR"**_ la pregunta de Kagome se vio interrumpida por el inesperado rugido de Kirara

-¡Minako! ¡Kohaku-sama!- grito la hermana del chico poniéndose de pie para, junto con el joven hanyou acudir en ayuda de su amiga

La reencarnación de Kykyo dirigió su vista a la persona que la jovencita se había referido como…¿Kohaku? No, era imposible, el Kohaku que ella conocía era apenas un chico, quizá un par años más joven que Touma y el sujeto frente a ella… No, ese no podía ser el hermano menor de Sango. ¿O sí?

-¿Minako, que sucedió?-pregunto el hermano de Kaoru al mismo tiempo que ayudaba al exterminador bajar al inconsciente monje del lomo del enorme felino

-¿Miroku-sama esta bien?-agrego la chica pelinegra

-Hai-respondió Sango aun visiblemente afectada por lo ocurrido-. Solo esta inconsciente

-Touma, ven conmigo-pidió la joven castaña-. Debemos ayudar a Ryoga

-Como digas-asintió el aludido tras dejar acostado al houshi a un lado de InuYasha

- Yo iré por Makoto y después regresare para proteger a Kagome-sama y los demás-intervino el tío de la chica-. ¿Me ayudarías…?-titubeo por unos breves segundos-. ¿Aneue?

-Siempre te ayudare cuando lo necesites…-una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la taijiya-. Kohaku

-Bien, vamos Touma-alentó la hermana de Makoto

-¡Hai!-asintió enérgico el joven semi-demoni

-¡Matte! ¡Touma!-pidió sorpresivamente la miko logrando que el hermano de Kaoru se detuviese sin voltear a mirarla-. Ten cuidado…hijo…-agrego con tono amoroso logrando un visible estremecimiento en el chico quien finalmente se atrevió a dedicarle una fugaz mirada

-Hai…okasan-respondió sonriéndole cariñosamente

Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de la exterminadora que no entendía porque su amiga había llamado al chico de esa manera mientras que un adolorido InuYasha seguía sin comprender que rayos era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**IIIIIIIIII**

El último de los Saimyoushou había sido finalmente absorbido pero…como alguna vez se lo advirtiera su padre…permitir que un panal entero entrase a su cuerpo era una verdadera locura ya que el veneno actuaría de manera inmediata. Tras sellar nuevamente el agujero de su mano, cayó de rodillas al suelo completamente exhausto, sosteniéndose de su lanza con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban en su cuerpo.

-Makoto-el chico alzo la mirada con la dificultad reconociendo la figura de su tío

-O…Oji…san-intento hablar-. ¿Oka…san…? ¿Oto…san…?

-Están fuera de peligro-respondió serenamente el exterminador-. Lo hiciste bien-dijo mirándolo con orgullo-. Vamos, te llevare con Kaoru-señalo al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a montar a Kirara-; estoy seguro que tendrá algo que pueda darte para contrarrestar ese veneno

**IIIIIIIIII**

El joven lobo no tenía la más mínima dificultad para esquivar las estocadas que Akuma lanzaba una y otra vez en contra suya, no importaba lo poderoso que ese desgraciado fuese, el era mucho más veloz y eso igualaba las cosas.

-Vamos, ¿qué pasa Akuma?-lo desafió socarronamente-. ¿No me digas que no puedes seguir mis movimientos?

-Presume de tu velocidad cuanto quieras estúpido cachorro-sentenció fríamente -. Ese fue el mismo error que llevo al imbécil de tu padre a la muerte

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mi padre!-bramo furioso el joven pelirrojo

Una mueca de satisfacción se hizo presente en el rostro del youkai de ojos negros, el muy estúpido había caído tan fácilmente en su provocación y sacando ventaja de un descuido del pelirrojo, aprovecho para utilizar nuevamente aquellas dagas de luz oscura clavándolas en la pierna derecha del chico.

-¡Maldición!-se quejo amargamente el muchacho

-Lo ves, atrapar a un lobo es realmente fácil-dijo burlón el demonio de cabellera negra-. Solo tienes que impedir que siga corriendo

_-"Maldita sea"-_se reprocho el pelirrojo

-¡SHI NE! **(muere)-**sentenció su oponente

-¡RYOGA!-gritaron angustiados ambos lobos que se habían limitado a ser meros espectadores

-¡Oh, no! ¡No lo harás!-las garras de la creación de Naraku se vieron interceptado por la espada del joven hanyou

-¡Touma!-exclamo alegremente el joven lobo

-Vaya, otra basura de la que tendré que librarme-repuso burlonamente Akuma

-¡Feh! ¡Cállate y pelea!-lo desafió el hermano de Kaoru

Ambos combatientes se alejaron unos cuantos metros el uno del otro y tras esbozar una presuntuosa sonrisa, el ojinegro se arrojo a toda velocidad contra el joven hibrido que logro esquivar el primer golpe, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte al intentar hacer lo mismo con la segunda estocada la cual dio de lleno el brazo con el que sostenía su espada, cosa que el demonio de cabellera negra aprovecho para propinar el golpe de gracia contra el chico mitad bestia, sin embargo…

-¡¿Nani…?-exclamo el engendro de Naruku cuando un par de pequeños boomernag lo obligaron a alejarse del que iba a convertirse en su victima

-¡Minako!-la reconoció el pelirrojo

-¿Tu también?-dijo Akuma con cierto fastidio-. Sí que son necios para reconocer cuando han perdido

-Ahora pelearas conmigo-lo desafió la castaña

-Por favor-declaro el youkai con hastió-. ¡Una simple humana no es oponente para mí!-vocifero visiblemente irritado al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba a toda velocidad contra la hermana de Makoto quien a duras penas logro esquivar el ser herida por las enormes garras de su atacante, sin embargo, no tuvo la misma suerte para evitar que el puño de su oponente la golpeara violentamente en la boca del estomago haciendo que saliera despedida por los aires hasta impactar ruidosamente contra un árbol cercano-. ¡Esta vez sí cortare una cabeza!-sentencio con una perturbadora mueca en su rostro

-¡MINAKO!-gritaron Touma y el joven lobo al mismo tiempo

-¡NEESAN!

El aire siendo cortado, seguido de un perturbador silencio, el cual fue casi inmediatamente interrumpido por el sonoro impacto del tronco del árbol cortado a la mitad contra el suelo fue todo lo el resto de los ahí presentes lograron escuchar.

-¿Nani?-Akuma enarco una ceja sumamente confundió al percatarse que la humana se había desvanecido de sus ojos justo antes de ser atravesada por las cuchillas de su mano

-Como siempre eres un cobarde que se deleita jugando con aquellos más débiles que tu-declaro una voz proveniente de las alturas que Touma y los demás reconocieron inmediatamente

-¡Son ellos!-exclamo alegremente la hermana del joven hanyou

Los ojos de Kagome y los demás se dirigieron a la misma dirección a la que Kaoru y los demás posaban su mirada, pronto, sobre la copa del árbol más alto, lograron identificar dos figuras.

-¡Hikari-neesan!-reconoció el joven hibrido

-¡Ryusei-niisan!-secundo su hermana menor

Minako, quien hasta entonces continuaba con los ojos cerrados en espera de sentir el dolor atravesando su cuerpo, los abrió repentinamente y no pudo evitar que un par de pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad se asomaran por sus orbes castañas al reconocer a la persona que en ese momento la tenía en brazos.

-¿Estas bien Minako?-pregunto dulcemente el recién llegado

-¡Ryusei!-exclamo la chica abrazándose efusivamente al cuello del joven youkai

-Eso quiere decir que si-repuso él un tanto socarrón

-Por si no lo notaste también estoy aquí-intervino la hermana del chico un tanto molesta

-Claro que también me da gusto verte Hikari-se apresuro a agregar la castaña

Dando un ágil salto, el par de hermanos descendió del árbol donde se encontraban y una vez en tierra firme, el joven de ojos escarlata ayudo gentilmente a la castaña a poner los pies sobre el suelo.

-Hikari, Minako, vayan con los demás

-Como digas niisan-accedió su hermana sin protestar

-Ryusei…¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto temerosa la ojiazul

-Simplemente le daré su merecido a este tipo-sentenció decidido el chico

-Pero…Ryusei…-intento hacerlo desistir la joven humana

-No te preocupes Minako-dijo Hikari colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga-. Ryusei puede con él. Vámonos o solo le estorbaremos

Aun no muy convencida, la hermana de Makoto asintió con la cabeza y junto con la joven youkai se dirigieron donde Kagome y los demás.

-Vaya, vaya-sonrió el pelinegro socarronamente-. Pensé que no tendría el gusto de verte…Ryusei-kun

-Ya sospechaba que estabas aquí Akuma-repuso desafiante el joven de mirada escarlata-. Tu maldita peste es inconfundible

-Pero que vocabulario-agrego con falso reproche-. ¿Esa es la forma en la que debe hablar el hijo de un taiyoukai? ¿Qué diría tu padre si te oyera?

El chico hizo crujir los dedos de su mano derecha

-Que no debí perder tiempo hablando contigo-sentenció para inmediatamente después arrojarse contra su adversario que, pese a su rápida reacción, no pudo evitar que sus ropas fuesen rasgadas-. _"Justo como creí"_-pensó el joven youkai-. _"Mientras no este con Hakudoshi, mis posibilidades de acabar con él son altas"_

**IIIIIIIIII**

En cuanto llegaron con Kagome y los demás, Kaoru no perdió ni un solo instante en utilizar con Makoto el mismo remedio que había usado con el hanyou para contrarrestar el veneno de los insectos ponzoñosos que habían sido absorbidos por el chico; lo cual, pese a que en verdad era un alivio, causo cierta sospechas en la taijiya quien aun no comprendía como era posible que alguien tan joven tuviese conocimiento de aquel antídoto que, hasta entonces creía, era solamente conocido por las personas originarias de su aldea y cuando cuestiono en voz baja a la reencarnada miko tan extraño suceso, su amiga simplemente se limito a sonreírle y a decir que no tenía de que preocuparse, lo que no hizo más que aumentar su confusión.

-Esto no puede ser…-refunfuño nuevamente el dueño de Tessaiga tras olfatear por cuarta vez al tío de aquel par de gemelos

-InuYasha-lo reprendió nuevamente Kagome.- Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso, es de muy mala educación

-¡Lo hare en cuanto me digas porque el aroma de este tipo es idéntico al de Kohaku!

-Ya te lo dije-respondió el exterminador con visible resignación-. Yo soy Kohaku

-¡¿Y quién te va a creer eso?-renegó el hanyou

-InuYasha…-intervino la apacible voz de un Miroku que había recuperado finalmente la conciencia-. Dadas las circunstancias actuales, eso es posible

-Veo que usted llego a la misma conclusión Miroku-sama-agrego Kagome

-¿De qué rayos están hablando ustedes dos?-protesto InuYasha que aun seguía sin entender nada de nada

-Si no lo comprendes, es que en verdad eres una bestia buena para nada-recrimino Kouga quien, tras la oportuna intervención del hermano de Hikari y con ayuda de Touma, logro poner a Ryoga y Ayame a salvo

-¿Y vas a decirme que tu sí rabioso?

-Claro, porque soy más listo que tu-una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo en los labios del líder de los lobos

-¡Te voy a…!

-Vaya, incluso en esta época es incapaz de controlar su carácter-el reclamo del hanyou se vio interrumpido por la voz de aquella extraña chica que venía acompañada de Minako

-¡¿Y tu quien rayos…?

-¡Otosan! ¡Estas bien!-una vez más, el mitad bestia se vio interrumpido, esta vez por la joven castaña que…¡¿se había lanzado a abrazar a Miroku?

-Hai-respondió el sonriente houshi que había respondido aquel gesto con sorpresiva e inesperada familiaridad-. Todo gracias a tu hermano y a ti, mi querida Minako

-Espero que tenga una explicación para decir esas palabras Excelencia-sentenció la taijiya a sus espaldas envuelta en una peligrosa aura de fuego

-No tienes porque ponerte así hermosa Sango-repuso el aun sonriente houshi. _"Descarado"_ pensó la aludida-. Es normal que un padre sea amoroso con su hija

-¡¿NANIIIIII?-exclamaron Shippo e InuYasha al unisonó

-¡¿Pero qué clase de tonterías estas diciendo Miroku?-vocifero el mitad bestia-. ¡Para que esta chica sea tu hija…!

-Nunca pensé que Miroku fuera un pervertido desde tan joven-agrego malicioso el pequeño kitsune

-¡Un momento!-pidió el monje-. ¡Están pensando cosas que no son!-_"¿En serio?" _murmuro el hanyou-. ¡Si Minako es mi hija, pero no mi hija actual! ¡Sino la que tendré en un futuro con Sango!

-¡¿Qué…Que dice?-exclamo la exterminadora cuyos colores habían comenzado a subírsele al rostro-. ¡Houhsi-sama! ¡No juegue con eso!

-No es un juego Sango-intervino la miko compadecida al ver que Miroku no había podido manejar la situación-. Recuerda, estos chicos vienes de otra época y después de todo lo que ha sucedido, no cabe duda que son tus futuros hijos

-Este…yo…¡Ay, santo cielo!-grito la exterminadora ocultando su rostro entre sus manos completamente avergonzada

-Lo que significa-fue Ayame quien hablo mirando al chico pelirrojo sentado a su lado y con un leve rubor en las mejillas-, que entonces Ryoga…¿Es hijo de Kouga y mío…?

-¡Perfecto!-expreso el youkai completamente satisfecho al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha revolvía cariñosamente el cabello del joven lobo-. No cabe duda de que mi hijo es muy apuesto, al menos más que el del bestia bueno para nada

-¡Espere un momento sarnoso!-reclamo el hanyou-. ¡¿Cómo puedes asegurar semejante cosa?

-Porque estoy viendo al que será tu futuro cachorro y déjame decirte que tiene mala suerte de parecerse a su horrendo padre-declaro con una mueca burlona

-En…entonces…-el hibrido se paralizo al comprender repentinamente la situación-. Significa que… -dijo mirando a Kagome de reojo

-Touma y Kaoru…-un leve sonrojo así como una pequeña sonrisa aparecieron en el rostro de la miko-. Son de InuYasha… y… míos…-declaro provocando que el hanyou se quedara petrificado a causa del shock

Bueno, eso dejaba la identidad de Touma y los demás muy en claro pero…

¿Y aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos dorados que había llegado acompañando a Minako?

En ese justo momento, el grito de Akuma que peleaba con el joven que recién había llegado hizo reaccionar al mitad bestia y lo que vio, lejos de tranquilizarlo, solo logro confundirlo aun más. Quizá solo era producto del veneno y el cansancio causados por sus heridas, pero podría jurar que por un momento el cabello de ese mocoso era más largo y claro y su mirada había cambiado por una de color dorado.

-Ma…Masaka-renegó frotándose los ojos

-¿Qué sucede InuYasha?-pregunto preocupada Kagome

-Juraría que…-respondió tras aclarar un poco su vista-. Acabo de ver a Sesshomaru

-¿A tu hermano?-dijo una confundida Sango

_-"¿Acaso será posible?"-_pensó la sacerdotisa quien poso su mirada en el combate que sostenían ambos youkais. Ese tal Akuma que tanto problemas les había causado no parecía tenerla nada fácil contra ese chico quien, tras esquivar las mortales dagas con las que había intentado rematar a Sango y Miroku con un impresionante salto, hizo emerger una especie de látigo luminoso de su mano izquierda-. _"¡Si!" "¡Es probable que ellos sean…!"_

-¡Touma!-lo llamo enérgico su futuro padre-. ¡¿Dime quién demonios es ese?-exigió sacudiéndolo por las ropas del cuello

-¡InuYasha!-reclamo Kagome liberando al joven hanyou de su agarre-. ¡Esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas! Perdónalo Touma-pidió sacudiendo delicadamente las prendas de su futuro hijo-. Ya debes saber como es él

-Ah…no…no hay problema Okasan-respondió ligeramente ruborizado

-Ahora, ¿podrías decirnos quienes son estos dos jóvenes?-volvió a preguntar señalando a la chica de ojos dorados

-Hikari-neesan…y Ryusei-niisan son-titubeo por unos instantes-…nuestro primos…

-¿Primos?-InuYasha enarco una ceja

-Hai-afirmo Touma-. Por parte paterna…-ya esta lo había dicho, ahora solo tenía que esperar

-¿Paterna?-repitió un reflexivo Miroku-. Ya veo, eso solo puede significar…

**IIIIIIIIII**

-¡ANKOKU KEN!-una vez más aquellos finos proyectiles de luz oscura emergieron de las manos del engendro de Naraku y, al igual que la vez anterior, el hermano de Hikari no tuvo el mayor problema en esquivarlas

O al menos eso era lo que su oponente quiso hacerle creer

-¡MASAKA!-exclamo el joven youkai al comprender el objetivo de su enemigo

-¡Fue tan fácil engañarte!-celebro el demonio de ojos negros al ver que su técnica se dirigía exitosamente hacia donde se hallaban InuYasha y los demás-. ¡Esta vez morirán!

-¡Maldita sea!-bufo el mitad bestia todos ellos se encontraban demasiado débiles para eludir o bloquear el ataque

-Yo me hare cargo-dijo Minako preparándose para utilizar el agujero de su mano

-Matte, Minako-la detuvo la hermana de Ryusei-. No tienes la fuerza suficiente para que tu cuerpo soporte absorber esa técnica

-Hikari…¿Quieres decir que tu…?-pregunto la ojiazul al comprender las intenciones de su amiga

-Quédense atrás de mí. Yo me hare cargo-agrego hurgando en el interior de sus ropas

-¡Feh!-bufo el padre de Touma-. ¿Y qué es lo que harás niña?

-Ya lo veras-repuso con una media sonrisa en el rostro al mismo tiempo que sacaba un abanico

-Acaso…-murmuro incrédula Kagome-. ¿Ella…?

-¡FUUJIN NO MAI!

Veloces y brillantes cuchillas de viento plateado emergieron del abanico de Hikari, desvaneciendo en un abrir y cerrar los finos rayos de luz que Akuma había lanzado contra ellos.

-Ma…Masaka-murmuro incrédula la taijiya-. Esa técnica es…

**Lamento la demora. Pero espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. Nos vemos en la proxima acutalizacion ^_^**


	9. Victoria temporal

**CAPITULO VIII VICTORIA TEMPORAL**

Al ver que Naraku y su infantil acompañante se habían detenido de manera tan inesperada, la miko que discretamente les había seguido el paso desde que los divisara a la lejanía en aquella aldea se oculto entre la espesa maleza para evitar que su presencia fuese detectada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hakudoshi un tanto extrañado por que su creador se detuviese tan repentinamente

"_¿Qué__fue__ese__presencia?__"_ se pregunto ligeramente contrariado el otrora Onigumo con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que Kagura aun se encontraba en el castillo, pero…¿y esa aura similar a la de su rebelde hija…?

-Naraku

-No es nada-respondió el demonio restándole importancia para continuar con el viaje

El niño de cabellera lavanda se limito a encogerse de hombros para luego seguir los pasos de su creador.

-Naraku…-murmuro Kykyo con una sonrisa en los labios-. No sabes la sorpresa que te llevaras cuando lo descubras

**IIIIIIII**

Nunca, en el tiempo que tenía al servicio del taiyoukai, supo de la ubicación de aquella cueva a la que su amo lo había llevado, tal vez porque, dado que el campo de energía que solo permitió la entrada del demonio, la mantuvo perfectamente oculta durante todos esos años. Así que sin más remedio que esperar, se quedo en la entrada aguardando por el regreso de su amo.

Pero de eso ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas…

-No es que este preocupado…-dijo el pequeño youkai para si mismo-. Después de todo Sesshomaru-sama es uno de los demonios más poderosos que existen pero…Con eso de que dicen que incluso al mejor cazador se le va la liebre… ¡AYY!

Un inesperado y pequeño chipote, producido por el impacto de una diminuta piedra, apareció en la cabeza del fiel sirviente.

-¡Se…Sesshomaru-sama!-exclamo con temerosa admiración-. ¡Qué bueno! ¡Finalmente ha salido! ¿Qué..que es esto?-pregunto luego de que su amo le arrojase lo que parecía ser un antiguo pergamino

-¿Pues leerlo?-cuestiono fríamente el youkai

-Eh…-un par de enormes gotas aparecieron en la cabeza del pequeño demonio-. No…

-Inútil-reprocho su señor arrojándole otra piedra

-Go…gomen…amo-se disculpo mientras un nuevo chipote surgía en su cabeza-. Eh…¿le pasa algo…?- comento al verlo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

"_Esa__presencia__…__Kagura__…"_ pensó el taiyoukai _"__No__…__esta__es__muy__diferente.__Y__hay__algo__en__ella__que__me__resulta__familiar.__¿Qué__significa__esto?__"_

**IIIIIIII**

Ciertamente, descubrir el origen de Touma y los demás había sido impactante pero era algo que más de uno de ellos podía aceptar sin mayor problema.

No obstante…luego del despliegue de aquella técnica…saber que Hikari y su hermano…

-No…no puede ser…-comento InuYasha aun sin poder dar crédito a la conclusión que su mente había llegado-. Esos dos…son hijos de…

-¡¿Kagura y Sesshomaru?-exclamo el pequeño kitsune al borde de un colapso nervioso

**IIIIIIII**

-Parece que las cosas no salieron acorde a tu plan Akuma-declaro Ryusei con una media sonrisa el rostro

-Cierto-repuso el engendro de Naraku sin darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido-. Olvide que Hikari-dono puede manipular el viento al igual que esa buena para nada que tengo por hermana

-Más vale que midas tus palabras-el joven youkai trono amenazadoramente los dedos de su mano izquierda-. Estas hablando de mi madre

-Realmente me importa poco como debo expresarme por una inútil como ella. Lo que en verdad me interesa-dijo desenvainado una de las katanas que tenía en su espalda-. Es acabar contigo de una buena vez –sonrió malicioso, el que su oponente no contara con ninguna clase de arma prácticamente aseguraba su victoria

**IIIIIIII**

-¡Ese miserable!-bramo la futura hija de Miroku al ver lo ocurrido

-¡Piensa usar las Jigoku Ryuken!-secundo Touma

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la youkai pelirroja sin entender

-Las espadas del dragón infernal-explico la hermana del joven hanyou-. Están hechas con uno de los colmillos de Ryukossei

-¡Eso es imposible!-refuto Kagome-. ¡InuYasha lo destruyo hace tiempo!

-Pero…-dijo pensativo el mitad bestia-. Naraku fue quien despertó a esa cosa para que luchara conmigo. Quizá…se hizo con uno de sus colmillos antes de destruir la garra de mi padre que lo mantenía sellado

-Eso es probable-comento Miroku

-No, no es así-aclaro Makoto-. Según lo que nos conto el anciano Myoga, luego de que Totosai-sama lo expulsara, de alguna manera, Kaijimbo logro hacerse con un pequeño trozo de uno de los colmillos de ese dragón y forjo esas espadas pero…Al parecer el poder que desprendían era tal que ese sujeto temió por lo que pudiese ocurrirle si llegaba a empuñarlas, así que las oculto en un lugar llamado Monte Hakurei

-Ya veo-comprendió la miko-. Al igual que lo ocurrido con la cuchilla Ken que Akitoki-kun quiso sellar hace tiempo, esas armas se vieron liberadas de su prisión y Naraku no dudo ni un solo instante en darles uso

-Pero, ¿de verdad son tan poderosas?-interrogo el curioso kitsune

-Cada una de ellas lanza descargas eléctricas con la mitad de poder que las que arrojaba ese dragón-explico el hermano de Kaoru

-Eso es malo- declaro la exterminadora-. La fuerza que desprendían los ataques de ese espíritu era terriblemente devastadora. Que una creación de Naraku pueda manipular el cincuenta por ciento de un poder tan abominable como ese es…

-Y cuando se unen-continuo explicando el hijo de Kagome-; forman el Ankoku Ikazuchi

-¡Ese tramposo!-rugió un indignado Ryoga-. ¡No puede con Ryusei-niisan en un combate a mano limpia y por eso esta usando esas espadas!

-¿Niisan?-murmuro Kouga enarcando una ceja ante la repentina exclamación del que sería su cachorro

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer Hikari?-exclamo Makoto al ver un inesperado destello en los ojos de su amiga

-¿Qué crees?-cuestiono irritada la joven youkai

-Espera-ordeno InuYasha sujetándola del brazo

-¡Suélteme!-exigió la chica

-No cabe duda que tiene el carácter de la madre-murmuro el monje

-¡Escuche eso!

-Solo bromeaba-contesto el houshi con una gota en la cabeza

-¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermano se enfrenta desarmado contra ese maldito!-protesto liberándose del agarre de su futuro tío

-No seas ingenua niña-le reprocho InuYasha-. Lo único que lograras al intervenir es que la concentración de tu hermano en la batalla se reduzca considerablemente al tener a alguien por quien preocuparse

-¡Pero…!-intento replicar la chica

-Además…-continúo el hanyou-. Sesshomaru nunca se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por un maldito engendro creado por Naraku, es obvio asumir que su hijo hará lo mismo

-Otosan-lo miro suspicazmente su futura hija-, ¿acaso estas expresando tu admiración por Seeshomaru-ojisan?

-¡No digas tonterías!-reclamo molesto-. ¡Lo digo porque alguien con un ego tan grande como el de él jamás aceptaría la derrota!

_-__"__Si__claro__"__-_pensó irónica Kaoru

-Mi lanza-hablo repentinamente Makoto

-¿Tu lanza?-repitió un confundido Shippo

-Si le arrojamos mi lanza a Ryusei...podrá pelear en igualdad

-Pero…,acaban de decirnos que las espadas de Akuma son muy poderosas-recordó la exterminadora-. ¿Cómo podrían resistir sus ataques?

-Porque esta forjada con la mitad de un colmillo del mismo Ryusei-explico Kohaku-. Y el poder que Akuma tiene ahora no es suficiente para dañarla. Touma-llamo al joven hanyou, todavía tienes unos de tus brazos en buen estado; arrojarle la lanza a tu primo-pidió entregándole el arma

El hermano de Kaoru asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡ITOKO! **(primo)**-grito el chico con todas sus fuerzas atrayendo la atención del joven youkai quien al percatarse de las intenciones de su primo se limito a hacer un ligero asentimiento de cabeza-. ¡ATRAPALA!-el arma de Makoto salió disparada de sus manos a gran velocidad y, tras evadir un ataque de su oponente, el hermano de Hikari no tuvo la más mínima dificultad para hacerse con ella

-¡Arigato Touma!-dijo sonriéndole al joven semi-demonio

-¡Dale su merecido a ese sujeto!-secundo efusivamente Ryoga

-Bueno, parece que las cosas se han igualado Akuma-sentencio confiado el muchacho

-Si-reconoció su oponente con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-. Admito que ahora la batalla será más interesante

Ninguno de los dos lo dudo en lo más mínimo para abalanzarse contra su oponente, el sonido de las espadas del youkai y la lanza que empuñaba el hermano de Hikari chocando una y otra vez entre sí, inundo por completo los alrededores.

Pese a tener ventaja numérica en cuanto a armas, Akuma debía reconocer que el joven youkai era un oponente formidable, aunque claro, no podía esperar menos del hijo de un demonio del status de Sesshomaru, si el combate seguía a ese ritmo sus probabilidades de victoria se volverían nulas, así que para tomar ventaja sobre su contrincante, intento cegarlo, tras evadir uno de sus golpes, arrojándole un puñado de tierra a los ojos.

Táctica que, para furia de Hikari y Minako quienes al igual que InuYasha y los demás se mantenían como espectadores de la batalla, dio resultado dejando al joven youkai a merced del engendro de Naraku que no lo pensó dos veces para lanzar una poderosa estocada con ambas katanas contra el futuro hijo de la dominadora de los vientos.

"_**¡CLANG!"**_

-¡¿NANI?-exclamo incrédulo el demonio de ojos negros al ver que su ataque había sido detenido

-Baka **(idiota)**-declaro fríamente el joven youkai-. ¡¿Acaso crees que mi padre no me enseño que en una batalla no debes depender únicamente de tu vista?-grito al mismo tiempo que clavaba las garras de su mano izquierda en el pecho de su enemigo

_-__"__Ma__…__Maldita__sea__"_-se reprocho mentalmente el engendro de Naraku-. _"__Me__olvide__por__completo__… __de__su__olfato__"_

-Y ahora-sentenció el muchacho tras retirar su mano del cuerpo de su rival-. Acabemos con esto

-Lo siento mucho…Ryusei-kun-dijo Akuma tocándose la profunda herida hecha por su rival-. Pero…lo dejaremos para otro ocasión-agrego al mismo tiempo que una nube de color purpura aparecía debajo de sus pies

-_"__¡Veneno!__"_-reconoció el hermano de Hikari apartándose rápidamente de su contrincante quien genero una remolino del mismo color alrededor de su cuerpo

-¡No lo harás!-grito Hikari generando una ráfaga de viento con su abanico.

Sin embargo, cuando el torbellino logro dispersarse, la figura de Akuma había desaparecido por completo.

"_Cobarde__"_ pensó el joven youkai

-¡Itoko!-reconoció la jovial voz de Kaoru, no paso mucho tiempo para que lograra sentir los brazos de la pequeña a su alrededor

-¿Te encuentras bien niisan?-pregunto su preocupada hermana

-Hai-le respondió él serenamente-. Nada que un poco de agua no arregle

-Y tal vez quieras una venda-escucho decir a Makoto-. El desagradable de Akuma logro herirte en la cara; y aquí entre nos…-dijo por lo bajo acercándose al oído de su amigo-, no querrás perder el lindo rostro con el traes loca a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

-¡MAKOTO!-reclamo el chico de cabello plateado

-¡No cabe duda que eres el mejor Ryusei-niisan!-exclamo alegremente el joven pelirrojo logrando que su futuro padre enarcara nuevamente una ceja-. ¡El desgraciado de Akuma lo pensara dos veces antes de meterse contigo otra vez!

-¡Espera un momento lobito!-reclamo Touma-. ¡Ryusei es mi primo! ¡Tengo más derecho que tu a celebrar su victoria!

-Pues eres bastante lento-dijo Ryoga cruzándose de brazos-. Comienzo a pensar que en verdad no aprecias a Ryusei-niisan como se merece

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?

-Me alegra ver que estas bien-identifico la gentil voz de de Minako ante lo cual se limito a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa

-Y con esa herida que le hiciste-reconoció la voz de un hombre cercano a él ¿acaso era…?-, seguramente no verán a Akuma por un buen tiempo

-¿Kohaku?-dijo luego de olfatear el aire con más detenimiento-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

**IIIIIIII**

Desde hace varias horas que aquel resplandor salía por las rendijas de la habitación de Kanna, era obvio que estaba utilizando su espejo para vigilar alguna región lejana, ¿pero con qué motivo? Estaba completamente segura que no había recibido orden alguna de Naraku para hacerlo, y aun así…

No lo pensó más y esperando que no tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, entro intempestivamente a los aposentos de su hermana menor.

-Kagura-la reconoció la siempre impasible niña que, pese al repentino proceder de la dominadora de los vientos; reacciono justo a tiempo al regresar su espejo a la normalidad

-¿Qué fue lo que viste Kanna?-pregunto la youkai sin vacilar

-Nada de importancia

-A mi no me lo parece-repuso la mujer de ojos escarlata arrodillándose para quedar frente a frente con la pequeña albina-. ¿Vas a decírmelo?

El rostro de Kanna no cambio su expresión en lo más mínimo con lo cual Kagura no tuvo más remedio que resignarse, sabía muy bien que si su hermana no se lo decía por las buenas, tampoco lo haría por las malas. Así que tras emitir un resignado su suspiro, se puso de pie y abandono la habitación.

-Lo siento Kagura-dijo para si misma en voz baja-. Pero…, por ahora lo más indicado es que desconozcas la presencia de esos muchachos…

**IIIIIIII**

Por alguna extraña razón, confirmar la verdadera identidad de aquel grupo de jóvenes que la habían visitado días atrás cuando cruzaron la puerta acompañados por InuYasha y los demás no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, tal vez si se llevo una tremenda impresión al enterarse que aquel hombre no era otro que Kohaku, pero, salvo aquello, no lo pensó dos veces para ayudar a Kagome a atender las heridas de todos y cada uno de los miembros del ahora numeroso grupo.

-Listo-dijo satisfecha la reencarnada sacerdotisa tras finalizar de poner el vendaje en el brazo del joven hanyou-. La herida no es grave pero no debes esforzarte mucho

-Arigato Okasan-respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo fue posible que Akuma te hiriera de esa forma niisan?-cuestiono Kaoru

-Porque el pulgoso se distrae mucho cuando pelea, ¿por qué más?-respondió mordazmente Ryoga

-¡Por si lo recuerdas esto me paso por salvarte el pellejo lobito!-reclamo molesto

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que lo hicieras-contesto el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos

-¡¿Cómo te atreves pequeño sarnoso?

-¡Repite eso perro maloliente!

-No es posible-murmuro Kouga enarcando una ceja-. Se ve que no haces un buen trabajo como padre, bestia. Mira los modales que tiene el bruto de tu hijo

-¡¿Cómo te atreves lobo sarnoso?-reclamo ofendido el hanyou-. ¡Tu hijo fue el que empezó todo!

-Eso no es cierto-respondió el youkai rascándose la oreja-. El simplemente dijo lo que era evidente

-¡Te voy a…!

-¡Osuwari!

"_**¡PLAFF!"**_

Tanto el semi-demonio como su futuro hijo terminaron estrellándose contra el suelo

-Eh…¿Qué…que paso?-pregunto una confundida Kagome ante lo ocurrido

-Este…okasan-hablo Kaoru-. Creo que debes estar enterada de que pusiste el mismo conjunto de otosan en niisan

-¿Nani? ¿Y porque hice algo como eso?

-¡Todo es culpa de otosan!-exclamo el joven hanyou

-¡¿Qué yo tengo la culpa?-reclamo el aludido

-¡Hai! ¡Todo porque se te ocurrió decirle a okasan que necesitaba disciplina!

-Pues no solo el hijo necesita que lo metan en cintura-murmuro Shippo

-¡Cállate!-rugieron ambos semi-demonios

-Bueno, ya ha sido suficiente de todo este alboroto-intervino el monje-. Y creo que lo que ahora necesitamos son explicaciones claras-dijo mirando al hermano de la exterminadora

-Empezando por que hace usted aquí Kohaku-san-dijo la hermana de Ryusei

-No-repuso el joven youkai-. Lo más conveniente es que respondamos a las dudas de Miroku-san y los demás. Dejaremos las nuestras para el final Hikari

-De acuerdo, como digas-concedió la chica

-Eres muy amable Ryusei-kun-agradeció el monje-. Mmm…-se llevo la mano a la barbilla con un gesto pensativo-. ¿Por dónde empezar?

-Bien, sabemos que Ryoga y los demás están aquí porque ese tal Naraku esta buscando una joya llamada MaSei no Tama-comento Ayame-. Y que han venido a esta época para impedir que logre su objetivo

-¿Pero porque ellos?-cuestiono la exterminadora

-Es cierto, si es una tarea tan importante, ¿por qué no mejor uno de nosotros?-señalo Kouga

-Dudo mucho que usted estuviera en condiciones de venir-declaro mordazmente Hikari

-No me subestimes jovencita-repuso el lobo demoniaco bastante molesto por el comentario-. Eres la hija de Kagura y créeme que no lo pensare dos veces para aniquilarte

-Me gustaría ver que lo intente-lo desafío altanera

-Otosan, onegai-pidió el joven pelirrojo sujetándolo del brazo-. No lo hagas, Hikari-neesan no quiso ofenderte-el prometido de Ayame lo miro de reojo, primero la admiración por ese chico Ryusei y ahora su futuro hijo salía en defensa de esa chiquilla, ¿qué rayos…?-. Ella dijo eso…-dirigió la mirada al piso- porque tu…pues…

-Tu estas muerto, Kouga-fue Kohaku el que respondió

-¡¿NANI!-exclamaron InuYasha y el resto de los habitantes de esa época

-Kou…Kouga-dijo Ayame con voz temblorosa-. Esta…

-En nuestro mundo falleció hace años-agrego Ryusei

-Creo que esta será una larga historia-señalo Miroku

**FANFANRRIAS! ^_^Sip, sigo con vida, aunque con poco tiempo libre debo decir, cumplo un año en mi actual trabajo (muy demandante por cierto-_-) y no he tenido tiempo para ponerme a escribir y poder actualizar mis historias, pero espero que con el poco tiempo libre que tendré este mes avanzar un poco. Entretanto espero que disfruten este capítulo. **

**Chaito ^_^**


End file.
